Children of Unicron
by TheBlackReaper
Summary: After Unicron's defeat, Megatron brings in his newest group of seekers to the council to regain his rightful city, Kaon. When Optimus brings his Autobots to the council as well, he can't help noticed that Jetfire doesn't belong in the Decepticons colony.
1. The Dawn of the Decepticons

This story is in the Universe of G1 & Armada mixture.

**No slash**, this is a story about **friendship**, and** destiny** when Jetfire, a Decepticon along with his siblings are children of Unicron, who he doesn't really get along with other Decepticons then Jetfire finds himself under the snow in the Arctic where Optimus took him in and soon Jetfire experiences the lives of the friendly Autobots and their reason to fight but with a destiny awaiting behind his back, Jetfire is doomed to served his father, Unicron, will Optimus and the rest of the Autobots, leave him be with his destiny? Or to alter it? While Optimus is stuck choosing 'that the Decepticons are like the Autobots and has a good side' or 'is all Decepticons just savages for power?'

**Starring:** Jetfire and Optimus Prime

Where two strangers from different teams join together to fight for their rights.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**The Dawn of the Decepticons**

They were sky warriors and they were born to seek and obey to whatever their master commanded; Too bad that their master was Megatron.

"Look at them, they can't be much older then us." Ironhide reclaimed as the pasting group of Decepticons glanced at them before scoffing aside.

"No kidding, they look like younglings." Prowl replied but Ratchet hit him on the shoulder.

"Learn your manners." He grumbled as he walked up to Optimus who was leading his group of transformers, the Autobots into the same hallway of where the Decepticons went.

Today was the day, the Dynasty of Primes, the judges chose between the rivalries to be in charge of the province of Kaon.

"Optimus Prime."

The Autobot leader flinched when Ratchet the medic questioned him if he was alright? As Optimus looked back to him, he was reminded of the young Decepticons that walked across them in the hallways of the city hall. So young, and he would believe it if they were naive too.

"Just nervous, I guess." Optimus said sadly, he wasn't feeling confidence about this at all.

Ratchet sighed. "Be strong for now at least when this is over."

"I doubt they will pick today, Ratchet. We Autobots, share the similar traits as the Decepticons."

"And that's going to stop you? Prime, we have to do this for the sake of the citizens in Kaon. Ever since the Decepticons wagered their war last year with us, do you ever think Kaon would forgive them of what they done to their city and to them? Besides, I doubt Megatron even cares about Kaon, a city that is soon to be loss."

"That may be true but this is also the sake of the younger generations of Decepticons."

"How could you be on their side?" Prowl suddenly snapped as he overheard. "They tried to kill to us, the Autobots because we suddenly became prime ministers from harvesters."

"Yes to regain their status, their power that they abused greatly." Optimus replied. "The only reason the war started was because Megatron thought he was mocked when Autobots regain their thrones."

"Megatron is not at fault here, it is Megatronus Prime that gave the wrong thoughts to Megatron." Jazz recalled as he joined the serious conversation. "And cool your engine, buddy. It isn't the end of the day yet."

"Yes, we should keep moving or else we'll be late for the meeting." Ironhide explained as he and Optimus leaded the way.

They were just simple robots that were made and used to work under many masters, the Quintessons. Alien-beings with many faces and tentacles spread among their bodies. They created to two groups of robots to work for them: The Decepticons known as Gladiator bots and the Autobots, slave bots. Their jobs were pretty simple; the Decepticons were made to fight as for the Autobots were made to work but as their intelligence and personalities suddenly begun to arise. The robots no longer wanted abusive slavery no more so they chased their cowardly masters out of space. Cybertron became a planet of robots but as years past, peace never lasted as the Decepticons who believed in power abused their honour to protect their fellow species and begun to enslave the Autobots. Raged as the Decepticons went off the balance of equality, the Autobots formed strategies and came up the idea of vehicles disguises so thus the era of Transformers began. When the Autobots overruled the Decepticons, it was rise of the Dynasty of the Primes the leaders of the Autobots along with several Decepticons who believed in equality joined forces and finally set things right but Decepticons weren't the only one that were villains...there were Autobots villains too specially the ones with higher up statuses. Megatron was only miner back then but as official Autobots came forth in assembly, they forced the miners to leave their homes even when the energon mines were still good so as one of the miners begun to reason, he gotten killed for unnecessary 'speaking out of turn' that made another miner, Megatron attack the senator which made matters worst.

As the new dawn of Decepticons begun to come back from the past with blood and rust, Megatron then met Optimus Prime. Descendent from one of the Dynasty of Primes, welcomed Megatron as a friend, who later became his advisor and they started to act out as if they were brothers but their friendship last shorten as Megatronus, a Decepticon from the Dynasty of the Primes confronted Megatron and told him to redeem their true thrones of Cybertron where Megatron regain his goal to take over the Autobots once more. During their discovery of Primus in the core of Cybertron, Megatron went back his ways to complete his revenge. As the war ensued on, a new foe, a transformer planet named Unicron created by the Quintessons who wanted back what was theirs send their massive weapon to destroy Cybertron. As the destruction from other planets was too great, Optimus feared that they all will perish so he came up with alliance joining the Decepticons to take down their planet munching foe which they triumph and their planet along with the universe was saved.

"Check it out, brothers. The Autobots finally made it here, about time." Said a young Decepticon who was in the group that came across the Autobots paths earlier; he was cheeky guy too.

"Watch your mouth, Blitzwing." Said another Decepticon named Jetstorm who had no legs and it was unnecessary since he could hover.

"Like he'll ever do," Skywarp spoke out with sarcasm.

"Be quiet, all of you." Starscream shout out who was in lead of the group besides Megatron who wasn't paying attention.

When the Autobots joined the Decepticons' side in a small hallway to a closed door of the council room, they waited, together. But if there was any sudden movements, Prowl would probably the first one to try to hurt them because he was that type of guy.

This gave Optimus Prime to observe the other group that they stood beside. That where he saw Jetfire standing after Starscream and before Skywarp in single file for some reason, Optimus saw an entire different light on him and it isn't because he built with white armour and has golden optics where the majority of transformers, doesn't have.

'He's just a kid...' He thought sadly as he looked away.

But Megatron noticed. "To think they would be the next generation to take over Cybertron once I retire."

Optimus looked at him, beaming his bluish optics. "They're not chosen yet."

"Lord Megatron." Jetfire suddenly called out.

With respect, Megatron looked back at him. "What is it, Jetfire?"

"How much longer do we wait?" Jetfire asked calmly as he knew that he must act professional around his lord unlike Blitzwing who was mocking the furious Prowl.

"Not long but thank you for asking, I'm been wondering the same thing too."

"Don't rush things, Megatron. Things intend to be wrong if you do." Optimus replied that made Megatron smiled.

"You haven't changed one bit, brother."

"Right..." Optimus said but he looked back to Jetfire again who was out of the zone for the moment. "Your troops, where did you recruit them...?"

Megatron then chuckled. "Don't tell me you're interested where I got them, Prime. That's not you; you prefer old friends then new minions where they can do jobs much better then the first."

"Please recall, you were once of my closest friend, Megatron." Optimus said that made Megatron smile wider.

"Quit dragging the past, Optimus. It isn't good for your health."

Suddenly the doors of the council's room begun to slide open where the two groups came inside and faced the sitting of the Primes.

"Welcome, generals and their companies..." said one of the Primes. "Welcome to the High Council's room and I expect great respect during this meeting as well."

As everyone looked up to who that spoke, it was Sentinel Prime and was the same Prime that Prowl used to work for. There were others such as Alpha Trion, Nova Prime, Nexus Prime, Megatronus Prime, Vector Prime, Ultra Magnus and Rodimus along with Sentinel.

"Optimus Prime." Vector Prime suddenly called.

"Yes sire." Optimus replied.

"Please tell us what can you and your company could do for Kaon."

As Optimus explained his presentation, Sentinel found out he couldn't stop himself staring at Jetfire for some reason.

'It must be his white armour.' He thought deeply but really there was something else even he couldn't figure out.

"You know, staring is rude." Rodimus recalled quietly who was beside him.

"I know but there something about that white transformer there."

"The Autobot...?" Rodimus recalled who he guessed Jazz.

"No...Decepticon,"

As Rodimus looked the Decepticons, he spotted Jetfire the only transformer that had bright colours for the Decepticons. "Funny, he looks young...and so are the rest of Megatron's troops."

Sentinel then came into a thought. 'He looks familiar.'

"Dammit, how could they do that?" Prowl began to complain to the rest of his group where Ratchet just sighed.

"Because this is very big responsibility, Prowl...they just want to make sure either us or the Decepticons do a good job of taking care of Kaon." Ratchet explained.

They were outside in the garden part of the city hall surprising, Cybertron was supporting life for wild flowers. On the other side of the garden was the Decepticons, they too looked annoyed ad Prowl caught Skywarp talking Starscream.

"It must hard, being a Prime." Jazz recalled as he crossed his arms then he wondered where Optimus was.

"Optimus," Ultra Magnus called out to the truck who was leading his shoulder against a pillar staring out of the garden inside in the lobby.

"Ultra Magnus, my dear friend," Optimus responded as he looked at him.

"Yes. It's been awhile since we talked like this."

"Yea...it been how long..."

"Long before I could remember." Ultra Magnus said as he joined him watching the wild flowers move with the gentle wind. "Optimus..."

"What is it?" His good friend recalled.

"There's still room for one more Prime. Shouldn't you consider of joining your rightful place?"

Optimus slightly sighed. "Not yet, my friends still need me."

"But Optimus, I'm your friend too. Don't you think you been with the harvesters long enough?"

"No, I guess not." Optimus said as he decided to take his leave.

"Optimus don't be fool. Kaon is a city of metal scraps there no point of rebuilding." Ultra Magnus recalled that made Optimus halt.

"It's not for Kaon, it for the people that lived there along with everyone else on Cybertron."

"Well, everyone else doesn't give a damn because everyone knows that the Decepticons made it a dying city."

"Yes but with only one city, it can affect a lot of people if we don't do something right for once."

"I think it's best for the Decepticons to keep their city it fits them."

"Not all of them, Ultra Magnus." Optimus lastly said before leaving out of Ultra Magnus's sights. "Not all of them."

As Optimus went out the doors to the garden, he spotted Sentinel talking to Jetfire who was kneed in front of the wild flowers.

"What is your name, soldier?" The red transformer asked.

Jetfire just gave him a blank expression. "There's no need of a name, Sentinel Prime."

"Well, I call for your name as a command as your Prime." Sentinel Prime begun to say harshly.

"Prime or not, I do not take commands from anybody except Lord Megatron."

Sentinel Prime then smiled. "Lord Megatron...you say? Even that wasn't meant to be."

"It doesn't matter, I will not tell you anything."

"Why you...!" Sentinel Prime begun to rage but Jetstorm suddenly invaded the situation.

"Excuse my brother, Sentinel Prime." He said as he cut in between them. "My brother lacks his politeness because he is so loyal to Megatron; he doesn't dare to speak anything about himself as the lord requested that we should keep quiet while we are in the public eye."

Sentinel then smiled. "Loyalty, how is that even possible for Megatron?"

"It's possible."

Sentinel then begun thinking, something in his mind especially when Jetstorm came in, Sentinel swore he knew the two young Decepticons who now stood in front of him. "The both of you, are you truly brothers?"

"Yes, we are. We're twins." Jetstorm said that made Jetfire huff aside.

"Really then...well, I know this is odd to ask but have we met?" Sentinel Prime recalled then twins, when he was just a commander at the time.

"I don't think so, my lord. You must have mistaken us for another set of twins perhaps?"

Sentinel then decided to let it go. "Yes, well. I guess I shall take my leave." He said as he dropped the whole topic.

Jetstorm then beamed his red optics upon his brother. "Don't be smartass." He said before taking his leave Jetfire in respond just smirked.

But his smile disappeared as Optimus approached him.

"Hello, you must be Jetfire, I'm..."

"I know its Optimus Prime, right?" Jetfire said as he went back kneeing before the wild flowers.

The petals had this purple glow along with simple pinkish highlights making them look like energon. Optimus wouldn't be surprised if there were called Energon flowers.

"Correct." Optimus replied.

"So what do you want from me?"

"I don't know...really." Optimus said as he joined his side. "I guess there's something about you..."

"Whether I'm Decepticon or not, perhaps...?" Jetfire recalled as he mentioned a lot of transformers asked him this question before, Optimus slightly nodded, guessing it was something like that he wanted to know. "I am, me and my brother which you probably seen take it from our mother."

"What about your father?"

"I don't know." Jetfire quickly said un-realizing it either that caught Optimus's suspicious.

"That's too bad, I guess." Optimus said carefully, apparently it hit Jetfire's core pretty good as he suddenly got up.

"I think I should leave."

"Wait." Prime called as he got up too. "Jetfire, you're young. I would understand that you're feeling unsure about talking."

Jetfire just growled. "Well I'm not. Just leave me alone." The young white transformer said as he takes the path back to his squadron.


	2. White Knight

Hi, I just wanted to thank you for everyone that has been reading my fanfics so far and this of course is about Jetfire that deals his controlled destiny by Unicron. Please be aware, I know that they aren't **_related_** by blood or whatever. This is just story about family and what children should believe in and I also wanted to show that nobody's perfect meaning not everyone is bad guy because you don't like them. Why make enemies when you can just ignore your hate if they bothered you? I know hating and bullying people are fun but really just don't go overboard.

~TheBlackreaper**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**White Knight**

"Jetfire, wake up." Skywarp called as he shaken Jetfire's shoulder. As Jetfire revealed his yellowish optics from recharging, he was told to him.

"What is it this time?" Jetfire asked as he closely followed Skywarp's behind.

"It's Jetstorm. He's having another vision."

In another room where Blitzwing and Jetstorm stayed, Skywarp and Jetfire saw Jetstorm struggling to get up but with his optics shut, it seemly looked like he was having a nightmare until Jetfire called his name.

With sudden jerk in his systems, Jetstorm lighten his optics. "Father calls us." He said as he sat up.

Blitzwing slightly growled. "Damn that old man...can't he at least call us earlier before we gotten in the Decepticons forces?"

"Be quiet, Blitzwing. It supposes to be secret alright?" Skywarp snapped but said it quietly as possible.

"Then we should get moving." Jetfire said. "And somebody, go get Starscream."

The five of them left in the middle of the night, leaving undetected from the Decepticon base. They flew and travel into space to come in contact to their true master who called them. In the wreckage of Unicron, the group came upon his lifeless head.

"Hello anybody home?" Blitzwing called loudly as his voice echoed throughout the large head.

"Father, it is us. We have returned as you requested." Jetstorm said as he and the others looked around them.

"I know my seekers." Said looming voice as in front of them appeared a hologram of mini version of a transformer who had no alliance to anybody but for himself.

"Lord Unicron." Starscream said as he bowed down before him along with everyone else except Blitzwing who he had no respect towards him.

"Save your bows, please go meet Slipstream in the control room; she'll fill in your objectives." The mighty Unicron said as he phrased out from the hologram.

"Father..." Jetfire called as he slightly clutched his fists of anger.

Skywarp then looked at the rest. "Come on, while he still have some energy left."

Unicron's body was badly damaged ever since he invaded Cybertron and where the Autobots and Decepticons triumph over the planet eater but nobody knew, that Unicron had litter of soldiers from his own core. The seekers, he called them, each having specific powers to control at their own will and at times, it is controlled by Unicron himself. They were sky warriors and they were born to seek and obey to whatever their master commanded...to bad that their father was Unicron.

"Slipstream," Starscream called as he approach yet another seeker, the only daughter of Unicron. "Apparently you have plans for us, so tell us, dear what is it?"

The young female seeker slightly frowned. "Why must you pester us, Starscream, even when your not one of us?"

"Because I let you guys in and I want the job done right not to mention, I let my own cousin to become one of you fools."

"Don't be a fool, Starscream. You wouldn't have known that Skywarp was the son of Unicron since the day, he was born."

"Enough chatter!" Skywarp cried as he stopped the rising argument. "Please, Slipstream for the sake of father. What are our objectives?"

Slipstream slightly smiled to her younger half brother. "We located a faint energon source that suddenly been activated deep in the Earth's core."

"On Earth...? You can't be serious..." Blitzwing recalled.

"The energy ratings matches a certain project that professor, Thrust have invented."

"Pencil-head...? Is that bastard still alive?" Jetstorm started to complain.

"For the god of Primus, tell us...what project?" Starscream then invaded.

"Project Rainmakers," Slipstream said and then realized Jetfire's face dropped.

Jetfire who was standing behind from the rest, looked away, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Jetfire," His brother called as he looked at him. "Are you going too...?"

"Yes, I'll take this."

"But Jetfire, it's dangerous, Earth is Autobots' territory." Skywarp started to argue but that didn't stop Jetfire.

"Well I don't care!" he said angrily to them.

Starscream then begun to chuckle, "Jetfire, you always been a fool in the start! Spreading your disgusting disease of Unicron upon Cybertron and now he affected Earth!"

"Watch your mouth, Starscream! You're not exactly welcomed here!" Slipstream hissed.

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't ignore this any longer, please tell me the exact coordinates." Jetfire asked Slipstream who looked at him, kind of pitying him.

"Hey, don't you think this is weird." Jazz compliment as he stared out to the Energon flowers from his office. Prowl who sat in front of him was busying checking his computer.

"What's weird?" Prowl asked as he checked the health rate of Cybertron.

"The flowers, there so many and have the same ratings as Energon but I thought we were running low of them on Cybertron."

"You have a point there Jazz."

"What?"

"Check this." Prowl said as he turned his monitor to Jazz. "The health rate of Cybertron is off the charts and for the resources, we have more energon then we expected!"

"How is that possible?" Jazz said as he recalled the war. "It's only been a year since we faced Unicron and we didn't even have enough Energon to even activate our battle cannons."

"No kidding...it like the energon is reacting for some reason."

Jazz then felt uneasy. "We should tell this to Prime."

"In the Arctic...?" Optimus recalled what Ratchet just said.

"Yeah, I just suddenly got an energy source coming from there. It's faint but it's still going."

"Alright, activate the Space Bridge, Ironhide, Perceptor, and Smokescreen. Come with me."

"Yes sire." Smokescreen and Perceptor said as Ironhide just nodded.

"Can I come too?" Optimus then looked who replied and he saw the youngest Datsun, whose older brothers were Prowl and Smokescreen.

"Don't be idiot, Bluestreak besides you're only a youngling." Smokescreen said and he was right much younger then the seekers and yet shorter as a kid.

"I am not, I'm a scout now! And I'm part of the team if you like it or not!" Bluestreak put up the fight.

Smokescreen then just crossed his arms, completed annoyed. "Don't listen to him, Prime. He just not ready..."

Optimus just smiled. "Well, I for one believed everyone deserves a chance. You may come along, Bluestreak."

"Nice! Thanks big bot!" Bluestreak cheered.

Ironhide then begun to smile. "You do know you're responsible for the little youngster since he is your little brother after all."

"Screw that thought!"

"Watch your language, Smokescreen if you don't recall, some of us bought younglings here." Ratchet complained as he returned to fixing young Bumblebee's leg.

"I wish I could go." Bumblebee complained but Ratchet just frowned.

"Not with that leg, kid."

Optimus then couldn't help feel lively in their small Autobot dome base in Iacon as he begun to realize not only soldiers lived and worked in the base but also friends and families that stick together since the war against Megatron, Optimus couldn't dare to leave an orphan stray. He's just surprised he hasn't seen a Decepticon orphan yet.

"Brother or not, he's one of the most annoying things ever! He just never stops talking!"

Optimus then approached Smokescreen and Ironhide. "Don't worry, I'll take responsibility since I considered of letting him tag along."

"Prime..." Smokescreen recalled as things gotten quiet and dreamy. "You must be joking right? Seriously, big bot..." Until Smokescreen said that, regardless if the topic was about his brother.

"Get ready, the Space Bridge will open in one-cycle." Red Alert said who minded the controls.

"Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus reclaimed his motto.

Followed by Ironhide, Smokescreen, Perceptor and Bluestreak, they phrase through the portal and landed into the cold province of Arctic.

It was nice, there was no wind and it wasn't snowing at night. The Arctic was a glorious winter place that apparently it had something else there too.

The Autobots weren't the only ones there, Jetfire who was teleported upon Earth, landed softly against the snow under his numbed metal feet. He gave in a harsh breather. Frustrated with his brothers and Starscream who told him over and over not to go but he wanted too, he needed too. He thought. Perhaps it was only the name Project Rainmakers drew his attention if not...

"Dammit...!" Jetfire yelped as the snow under his feet begun to collapse. It wasn't a long drop but Jetfire was covered in snow nearly buried but he swore he shouldn't give up now.

"Did you hear that?" Bluestreak recalled as he heard a faint cry.

"It must be the ghost of the Arctic, Bluestreak just getting ready to munch on young bots like you."

"Shut up." Bluestreak said as he frowned, he wasn't scared...maybe and it wasn't the ghost that his brother mentioned...it was that cry he heard.

"Stick together everyone; I wouldn't like to send a search party." Optimus requested that made Bluestreak running back to his side.

"Optimus...! There's a blizzard coming our way." Perceptor warned when he scanned the area.

"It must be underground," Smokescreen pointed out. "With all this snow, it probably buried the source."

"Yeah whether it's Energon or just a base powering up," Ironhide said in the following.

Bluestreak looked beyond the winter's land and spotted something in a distance. "Look, I think I found something!" Bluestreak recalled as he started to race towards it.

"Wait, Bluestreak...come back!" Smokescreen cried as the blizzard came upon them. "Bluestreak...!"

With blistering winds, it foggy their sights, Optimus growled as the laws of nature were against them. "I'll go get him." He requested as he started moving.

"No, wait Prime. We should stick together!" Ironhide reminded but as the snow continued to block their views, Optimus was gone.

Bluestreak slightly groaned as he thought chasing down the thing he saw was a bad idea. Now all he sees is darkness until someone call out for him.

"Hey...what the Primus are you doing here...kid?"

Bluestreak shuddered as he realized he was leaning against some snow and ice but as he looked on, he saw a white transformer with a red helm. "Who are you...?" He had to ask.

Jetfire just sighed; he never expected to meet an Autobot youngling here. "That's none of your concern." Jetfire said as he turned around.

Bluestreak then realized they were in icy cavern as he looked up, there was an opening of the cavern that's probably where he fell... but as Bluestreak looked at Jetfire once more, he noticed his purple insignia, right on his chest.

"You're...a Decepticon!" He screamed.

Jetfire then smirked with amusement. "Are you scared?"

Bluestreak just shook his head. "Of course not, I'm just surprise you're a Decepticon despite your bright color armour."

The Decepticon slightly growled. "I thought so...don't be surprise that I'm born this way."

"Well I don't believe that, you must have switched alliance, I mean come on...a white knight in a Decepticons forces?"

"Knight...?" Jetfire said as he looked at Bluestreak oddly.

"Did you have a Decepticon father and an Autobot mother perhaps? Or is it the other way around?"

Suddenly Jetfire begun to feel irritated as Bluestreak continued to blabber on, "You talk too much." He finally said.

"That's that everyone says but I don't mind. Besides I was meant to talk a lot right?"

"Anyway..." Jetfire cuts in. "Is anyone else here besides you?"

"Yeah, there's Ironhide, Perceptor, my idiotic older brother, Smokescreen and Optimus Prime!"

Jetfire flinched. "Prime..." He said quietly to himself.

Bluestreak didn't notice as he continued to speak. "And we are here because we sensed an energy source...!"

The Decepticon then growled. 'Dammit...Autobots, always invading,' but as he couldn't waste his time on thoughts, Jetfire moved on and walked down the cavern path.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" Bluestreak cried as he followed him. Jetfire sighed as the young Autobot tagged himself along but he just couldn't leave him there...could he?

Prime grunted, he didn't see it coming but either way, he fell down into the icy cavern. As Optimus stood up, he knew right away, that he couldn't get out of the cavern so he begun scanning whatever trances back to Bluestreak. "Bluestreak...are you here...?" He called through his com-link but with the blizzard, a simple frequency would be difficult to receive.

"Optimus...!"

Suddenly Optimus's optics widen, it was Bluestreak's call that was nearby. He knew that voice from anyone! The Autobot quickly moved closer to the echoing voice.

"Don't be so loud or else we'll be buried alive, kid."

Bluestreak just frown. "It's Bluestreak, not kid! Alright! It's Bluestreak!"

"Bluestreak...?"

"Optimus...!" Bluestreak cried as he spotted Optimus come out around the corner, he ran up to him.

Optimus was surprised as he saw Jetfire standing there as for Bluestreak, he was all over him.

"I'm glad you're alright, too." Optimus said as he patted on his shoulder. Jetfire then took this chance to leave but Optimus stopped him.

"Wait...I want to thank you for watching over Bluestreak."

Jetfire just sighed. "Next time, don't bring the kid if he is going to cause this much trouble."

"Hey..." Bluestreak mumbled.

"Well thank you anyway." Optimus responded that made Jetfire look at him.

"Please don't mention it." Jetfire said as he decided to continue to walk away from the Autobots.

"Wait...Mr. white knight!" Bluestreak called as he chased after him. "You still haven't told me, why you were here in the first place."

Jetfire shook his head, declining to tell.

Optimus was curious too so he told him. "Jetfire, please wait."

"Would you stop, pestering me, Prime? I mean really." He said as he looked back to Optimus.

"I can't do that." Optimus replied.

"Why..." Jetfire begun to say but suddenly without finishing, he choked then he started to feel his spark burning up to much that made him collapse.

"Jetfire...!" Optimus cried as he came up to the fallen body.

"Prime, watch out...!" Bluestreak suddenly cried.

Without a chance to check, Optimus gasped as he was knocked out and all he remembered last was Bluestreak crying. "Let me go, you pencil-head!"

Everything was black, all he saw was black and now someone was calling him.

"Wake up, son of Unicron."

He growled as he slowly opened his heavy eyes to a Decepticon's aerial-bot. As he tried to move, he realized he was back to back with the unconscious Autobot leader tied together with a metal bar. Unable to struggle free, Jetfire spotted Bluestreak who was resting on an examining table.

"Thrust, damn you for picking on kids...!" Jetfire scowled as he tried to move the best he can.

Thrust, the grey old mech chuckled. "You haven't changed much, Jetfire, ever since I scanned you and the others."

Optimus then was coming back too with a rude awaking, he quickly realized his situation.

"Who would have thought, you bots would bring me a spare."

"What...what are you talking about?" Optimus said as he tried to look over.

Thrust just smiled as he looked back to Bluestreak. "So young and naive...and to think this my first time to operate an Autobot youngling..."

"Damn you and your fetish, Thrust!" Jetfire cried as he and Optimus tried to move.

"Hey it's not my fault, you keep coming back."

Jetfire growled as he was reminded the reason, he was here for. "This base was supposed to be shut down! How dare you come back and start up Project Rainmakers!"

"Oh and you still remember...silly me, I shouldn't have turned on the energy storage of _**my**_ lab." Thrust said with annoyance.

"Rainmakers...?" Optimus said as he started to gather the pieces.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You're new here, Optimus Prime. Would care for a quick tour?"

Jetfire then snap. "Shut up, and tell me, where are they!"

"Settle down, Jetfire. Do you really want Prime to know all about this, project?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not with him." Jetfire said as Optimus tried to figure out what they were talking about.

"Alright, I'll show you of what I done so far." Thrust said as he went over to a covered containment capsule as he went over to press upon the controls, the shell of the capsule removed itself, revealing a greenish liquid with a yellow youngling inside.

"That's a rainmaker...?" Optimus said pointing out the obvious.

"Sunstorm..." Jetfire quietly called.

Thrust then spread his smile. "If it wasn't for you, Jetfire, this youngling's life would no longer function; it's amazing what science could do."

Jetfire sighed as he knew this was his fault in the beginning. "What about..."

"Acidstorm, come in. You're old mech is here to greet you."

Jetfire looked onward as young Acidstorm came in emotionless until he saw Jetfire with disgusted look.

Thrust then started to tease. "Aren't you at least going to say hello father?"

Optimus was startled as he managed to see a green camouflage seeker, who was in the same size as Bluestreak and Optimus could sensed Jetfire that he felt unforgivable.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to continue my infamous works." Thrust said as he went by to the examining table where Bluestreak laid. He pick him and carried him off out to the door while Optimus screamed at him.

"Bluestreak...!" Optimus cried as he tried to move but nothing worked.

Acidstorm was still there for them in the same room, staring at the Decepticon and Jetfire could tell it was filled with hate.

Minutes have pasted and Optimus given up on struggling even Acidstorm too, where his eyes wandered until he got beside his yellow clone's container and started to look at him, unconscious and floating there in the green liquid, lifeless.

"The Rainmakers... are they truly your sons?" Optimus asked as there was nothing else he could do not even his com-link was working perhaps Thrust trashed it when he was out cold.

Jetfire just sighed as he looked upon the two younglings in front of him. "No, they are not; they are merely prototypes of me."

"I don't understand..." Optimus continued to wonder. "Why would Thrust, make them out of you?"

"I have a gift." Jetfire pointed out not caring if he was spilling his secrets. "A gift that my own body can produce energy..." Jetfire said with annoyance. "Kind of like an Energon possessor."

Optimus then was getting more curious. "How is that possible?"

"It's possible when your father is a god."

The Autobot didn't know who that Jetfire was talking about but the way he said it, the Decepticon didn't seem so happy about it.

"I'm sorry," Optimus said hoping to shred his own fault out there.

"Sunstorm, and Acidstorm...I didn't know that I would have kids or even younglings that has parts of me be still alive."

"Did you assume they were dead?"

"Yeah, I did...it started that me and my siblings went out drinking one night, and somehow Thrust had persuade us that he gotten high quality stuff and of course having Blitzwing as a brother, he doesn't take no as a answer...so Thrust fed us some up-grades that was poisoned. Giving him the chance to sample us, and he would use them on experiments." Jetfire stop as he took a short breath break. "When Thrust found me again and showed me his creations, I didn't believe at all that the kids were part of me especially Acidstorm considering he doesn't have any characteristics that I have but Sunstorm...when I looked into his eyes, I just knew...that he possessed the same powers as me." Jetfire than groaned, "I know that they aren't truly my kids but it felt I should take responsibility for them if you know what I mean."

"Yeah...I know." Optimus said as he was reminded that he took responsibility for Bluestreak and now, who knows what has happened to him. Optimus felt greatly disappointed with himself.

"I guess I was quite shocked that Thrust didn't shut down the project completely."

Suddenly a loud clank startled the two mechs as Jetfire; the only one who can see saw Acidstorm was becoming frustrated, banging on the container that Sunstorm slept.

"What is Acidstorm doing...?" Optimus asked Jetfire.

"He's trying to get Sunstorm out..." Jetfire then realized something. "Acidstorm, I can help your brother!"

Acidstorm stopped and looked back at Jetfire. "I don't...believe...you..." Acidstorm tired to talk but apparently his vocals aren't well fixed yet.

"I can, this is why I'm here...I'm here to take you two back."

The young seeker then tinted his head. "Would...you...do that...for us...really...?"

"Yes if you help us out of here first."

Acidstorm then just stared and back to Sunstorm, rethinking about it but as he looked back to Jetfire again, he nodded and ran up to him. With tools of his own, he cut up the metal bar releasing the two mechs.

"Thank you, Acidstorm." Optimus said as Jetfire was already pressing upon the control panel. The container opened spilling the green liquid, over the place but that didn't matter as Jetfire gotten hold of the sleeping seeker.

"Hey...Sunstorm...wake up...it's me, Jetfire."

Sunstorm moaned before he opened his lazily eyes, he didn't say anything as he only smiled.

The Autobot leaded the way as Jetfire carried Sunstorm and held Acidstorm's hand dragging him wherever, Optimus went. As they upon a two way hallway, Acidstorm pointed to the left and by trusting the young seeker, they went left. While going down the hallway, they heard Bluestreak screaming then Thrust started yelling. "Learn your place, Autobot brat!"

"Never...!" Bluestreak screamed as he was struggling so much that annoyed Thrust as he tried to scrap him down. "Optimus, white knight help me!"

"They can't help you now!" Thrust said as he managed to scrapped Bluestreak's arms down.

"Think again, Thrust."

Thrust spooked as he turned around to see Optimus then Jetfire who came beside him and just fired at him without hesitant. The ideal Decepticon that Megatron was looking for, Optimus thought sadly. Thrust fell to his knees, and plea to the Decepticon not to kill him but Jetfire had didn't have sense to care as he aimed his gun again but Optimus stop him.

"He doesn't deserve to live."

"I know but this isn't the way, we Autobots do it."

"Fine, be that way." Jetfire grunted as he went to help Bluestreak out of the examining table then he went back to the door where Acidstorm and weak Sunstorm was waiting for him. Optimus then looked into Thrust's eyes.

"Don't be fooled by that seeker, Optimus, there's more to meet the eye with that one..." Thrust said that made Optimus more curious.

Smokescreen screamed as he stomped his foot into the snow. "We'll never find them!"

"Relax, Smokescreen! We'll find them." Ironhide said as he carried on his role as the 2nd commander of the Autobots.

"Oh Prime, where are you?" Perceptor called out to the glister winds.

"Hey...it's Optimus!" Ironhide started to cried.

"Oh you better not be shitting me, hide!" Smokescreen said as he looked where Ironhide looked. "And my little brother better be alive!"

In a distance, they saw red mech coming out of a hole then in the following three younglings.

"Bluestreak, damn that brother of mine, he's still alive!" Smokescreen said happily as the three Autobots went over to them. Jetfire was last but being a jet, it was easily to get out as he flew out of the cavern's hole.

"And a Decepticon..." Ironhide said confusedly.

Suddenly lasers out of the sky were fired at them. Optimus took the younglings to safely but for Jetfire, he knew who he was up against.

"Thrust...!" He screamed as he fired his guns.

Thrust landed in front of him and suddenly charged him, knocking Jetfire to the ground close to the edge of a cliff. Optimus quickly came back to rescue him but Jetfire who lay upon unsupportable snow, fell down along with the avalanche.

"White knight...!" Bluestreak screamed as he saw the whole thing but Smokescreen didn't dare to let go of his brother this time.

Optimus growled as he went back facing Thrust.

The next thing, Bluestreak knew what was happening; Smokescreen's hand covered his eyes in the following he heard someone scream.

"White knight...!" Bluestreak called as he and the rest of the Autobots searched the mountain below trying at least find a life that buried under the snow.

"Why...you...call him...white knight?" Acidstorm asked who was beside Bluestreak along with Sunstorm who didn't seem he could talk stare out the result of the avalanche.

"Just because..." Bluestreak said as he started to help look around.


	3. The Seeker Twins

**Chapter 3**

**The Seeker Twins**

"_Silly, Jetfire. I'll never leave you or Jetstorm. You'll always be my sons no matter who's your father is." _

"Mother...?" Jetfire said weakly as he reached up before him when he realized he trapped under tons of snow, he tired to call out from his snowy coffin. "Help me...anyone..." He shuddered before moving his arms in front of him, hoping to remove the snow but he was so packed in that he couldn't move.

"Jetfire...!" The flyer flinched as he heard the crying call of his name slowly he grunted as he heard the thumping footsteps above. There was a chance but Jetfire wouldn't believe that anyone would found him.

"White Knight...!"

'That kid again...' Jetfire thought as he laid there limp. 'Why does he keep calling me that?'

"_Daddy,"_

The Decepticon gasped as he heard that young voice and without thinking, he shot out his arm in front of him with his hand struck out of the snow surface, suddenly someone with small hands grabbed his hand.

"Optimus, he's here!" cried Bluestreak.

"Optimus...?" Jetfire whispery recalled.

The next thing, he knew. He was dug out of the snow and hands were coming down to greet him then he dazed off.

"How is he? Ratchet...?"

Ratchet sighed as he responded. "Well, he functional and to be honest it's kind of a miracle that he survive that avalanche."

There was a sigh of relief. "What about the two younglings?"

"Well I received a report from Red Alert that the green one, Acidstorm? He has several wounds upon his upper body, and head; Optimus...that kid has been badly abused."

There was another sigh before Jetfire woke up.

He flinched as his systems were going haywire, he sat up and saw Optimus and Ratchet staring at him.

"Jetfire," He heard Optimus call him.

"I'm not supposed to be here." Jetfire spoke up as he quickly got out of the medical bed.

"Now hang on there, kid! Take an easy!" Ratchet begun to say as he showed his hands in front of the Decepticon's view, the flyer shook his head, disobeying his orders. Once he saw the exit, he took a run for it.

"Jetfire...!" Optimus cried as he followed after him.

"Optimus, wait...!" Ratchet cried afterwards.

Jetfire was starting to panic; he wasn't supposed to be here, as a Decepticon in an Autobot Base! Running down the sunlight hallways, he suddenly collapsed as his spark was acting up again. As his clutched upon his chest, he growled as it was too much to bear.

"Hey, are you alright?" said a female voice.

The flyer looked up and saw a light green femme, a femme that he hasn't seen one for ages besides Slipstream, his half sister. She kneed in front of him and helped him up. Jetfire just stared at her before questioning her name.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name's is Moonracer." As she was still holding Jetfire's arm until she spotted his insignia. "You're a Decepticon."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Jetfire slightly scowled as he backed away from her.

Moonracer just shook her head. "No, I'm just surprised that's all." She smiled innocently. "You must be transformer that Optimus bought in along with the two younglings, are they yours?"

The Decepticon nodded. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah, come along, I'll bring you to them." Moonracer said before turning around where she came from.

"Thank you." Jetfire replied that made Moonracer looked at him suddenly. "What is it?"

"Are you sure, you're Decepticon? Because I never knew that they have manners."

Jetfire then slightly blushed and looked away kind of annoyed.

Moonracer then realized this so she quickly apologized to him for placing him in an uncomfortable spot. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Don't worry about it." Jetfire said firmly without shaking.

"Well okay, come on. I would also like to treat you an up-grade."

'What's wrong with these Autobots,' Jetfire thought. 'Aren't they supposed to fear us? Or at least show hatred upon us?'

As Moonracer and Jetfire walked further down the hallway then taking the elevator. Moonracer lead him to an area where many, he saw of younglings stayed.

"Moonracer...!" Little Cliffjumper cried as he ran up to her, embracing her legs. "Has Mirage come home yet?"

"Yes, he has. He'll be coming in, in any minute, Cliffjumper." Moonracer said.

Cliffjumper then noticed Jetfire, not at all surprised that he had a Decepticon's insignia; he was just a youngling without a care in the world. "Is that your boyfriend, Moonracer?" He pointed out that Moonracer blushed fiercely and then started acting nervous.

"Don't be silly, Cliffjumper!" She recalled as she kneed in front of him.

Jetfire showed little emotion about the situation but for once, he felt released from the insides.

"White knight...!" Bluestreak called as he came by to greet Jetfire. "You're ok!" He said happily.

Jetfire then had to smile as Bluestreak, naive and bubbly as he is was showing all his childish love upon his white knight. As the flyer was warmly greeted by the young Datsun brother, he noticed Sunstorm reaching his hands towards him indicating he wanted to be carried but Jetfire didn't wanted too instead he kneed in front of him and embraced him.

"It was you, wasn't it? The one that called me..." Jetfire said whispery but all Sunstorm did was stand there, dumbfounded as Jetfire let go of him, he looked into his yellowish optics that he had just tilted his head to the side, slightly confused that Jetfire was crying for a moment.

"Where's Acidstorm?"

Sunstorm turned around and pointed. In a short distance, Acidstorm were in a group of younglings playing a game. Jetfire smiled as he knew every youngling deserves a happy childhood and by taking them back from the Project Rainmakers and Thrust, Jetfire made that happen with Optimus's help but the flyer didn't quite understand of why, Optimus tried to help him in the first place.

"Mirage, you're late!" Cliffjumper snapped as he went and greeted the white and blue mech. Jetfire looked at them and it made him remember the way, a red mech carried him when he was younger.

"Oh, you must be the newcomer, nice to meet you." Mirage greeted as he showed his hand, Jetfire was shy when he saw the hand so he shook his head. "No? Well I see that's your Decepticon, don't worry, we Autobots, don't mind really." Mirage said freely.

That made Jetfire uneasy. Suddenly two teenagers, namely Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were coming in with hand made skateboards, they made themselves. Invading Moonracer's space that made her slightly pissed.

"Alright, cut it out guys!" She shouted as the mechs rolled off and giggled.

"Yo, check it out, Sunstreaker! It's that guy, Optimus bought in!" The red Lamborghini said.

"No kidding! And look he got a Decepticon's mark on him!" Sunstreaker shamelessly said that made Mirage trip him off his board. Sunstreaker went flying before body slamming the ground. "Ouch, man! That hurts!" Sunstreaker said back to Mirage as he started rubbing his head.

Sideswipe then laughed before Mirage got a hold of his board making him tumble down to ground. "Hey now, that's just mean!" Sideswipe said that made Sunstreaker laugh at him.

"Who are they?" Jetfire asked who seemly thought, the two were odd.

"The Lamborghini brothers, they're twins so they both such equal stupidity." Mirage said as Moonracer agreed.

"You got that right."

"Oh, have you seen Powerglide, Moonracer? I wanted to ask him something."

"No, I haven't heard of him lately, he must be still on Earth probably with Astoria." Moonracer said sadly.

Mirage noticed her tone. "Don't worry about it Moonracer besides there are other mechs."

"Such as me...!" Sunstreaker cuts in.

"As if, if you can woo femmes." Sideswipe replied.

Jetfire, who stood there like a shadow still holding upon Sunstorm's hand, he sighed. "Well, I can see that all of you busy so if you don't mind, I'll leave with the kids."

All four Autobots looked at him but only Mirage just smiled.

"Sorry about that, hey how about I treat you an upgrade, um."

"It's Jetfire." The Decepticon said as Sunstorm then pulled away that made Jetfire follow him by his optics.

"Hey...that was my idea!" Moonracer said that made Mirage chuckled.

"Then, join us but your paying!"

"As if, Mirage!"

The flyer watched Sunstorm join the other younglings where Jetfire just smiled with relief.

"What are you thinking, Optimus? Bring a Decepticon here and he's isn't contained but running free in the Autobots' HQ?" Sentinel Prime said as he looked back to Optimus from the window. "Who is he exactly?"

Optimus sighed; he didn't expect that Sentinel, his friend and kind of a rival would come down and give him a surprise visit. "He's from Megatron's division." Optimus said honestly that made Sentinel growl.

"Why did you bring him here? Do you realize what would happen if he got out of here? He would probably tell his friends, Megatron, everything of what we do here!"

"This HQ is merely just a base; we have no serious matters here." Optimus said.

"Project Omega...? Isn't that a serious matter?" Optimus sighed as Sentinel carried on his opposition.

"That project has been shut down for years, Sentinel. It wouldn't matter to the Decepticons that he just an empty shell." Optimus tried to reason.

Sentinel sighed with grief. "Why are you even protecting him, Optimus? Don't you see the risk here?"

"He was badly injured when my squadron and I went to Arctic to find an energy source which was just Decepticon's base just starting up."

"Oh really, so tell me, Prime. Which seeker, are you talking about? The purple one, the ivory one, the blue one...? Maybe it's Starscream."

"His name is Jetfire, and he didn't seem all that stereotyped Decepticon that we see everyday." Optimus explain but Sentinels' expression was blanked.

"What...did you say, Jetfire?"

Optimus then realized what Sentinel was getting at. "Sentinel, do you know him?"

The higher status Prime looked sad but relieved. "Jetfire and Jetstorm so it was actually them all along...just wow...they changed..." While Sentinel was to shock that he settled down on a chair, Optimus was watching an energon flower growing upon the window stead. "I knew their mother." Sentinel suddenly said that made Optimus look at him. "Skywing, she was a Decepticon who had everything, she came from a rich family and when I first meet her in of those fancy rich transformers parties that's where we...fell in love." He said sadly, wanting to break apart right there in front of Optimus.

"Sentinel...you don't have to tell me this if you don't want too." Optimus said but he was still curious and was hoping that Sentinel would continue.

"Well we started out and I asked her about marriage, she told me that she would but couldn't for some reason and she wouldn't tell me about it after that she disappeared the next day, I been asking her parents of where she is but all they told me that they don't know and it was stated that she was missing. In years, I haven't gotten contact of her then one late night she came back with twins. Skywing was weak when she appeared before me, she told me to keep them safe from him. Prime...she just said sorry and then ran away from me...why...and who's him...?" Sentinel was then getting upset as he bringing up his past life that long left behind.

"The father..." Was all Optimus could say.

"Yes but why would she ran away?"

Optimus was now experiencing Sentinel's pained side that made him uneasy and guilty. "Maybe she was getting tracked down."

"So she got banged up from another mech? So what? She left me her children that aren't even mine!" The Prime said as he stood up from his chair.

Optimus then sounded pissed. "Then why do you seem concerned when I mentioned Jetfire?"

Sentinel was speechless so he settled down again. "They were just kids and I didn't have the heart to put them in Orphanage since it was there was a increasing of younglings because of the war." Sentinel explained. "So I took them in and basically I became their father. Jetstorm was quite obedience unlike Jetfire who was the troublemaker of the two. It was nice for once and I didn't mind having those two around. It kind of made me happy until they were gone."

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"One morning when I went to check on them, they were gone. Either they ran away or kidnapped, I don't know so I went out to search for them ever since that I felt my spark died there that moment."

"Sentinel, I..."

"It's alright, I'm sorry, Prime... I shouldn't have doubted you about it in the first place." Sentinel Prime said as he calmed down. "But...if only you give one more favor, can I meet him?"

Optimus nodded. "Of course,"

Jetstorm flinched as he clutched his head as he knew that one day, he would find them, him and Jetfire...

"Are you alright?" Skywarp asked to the sitting legless transformer.

"Yes, I am and I had another vision."

"What was it this time?" Skywarp asked as they alone in Jetstorm's quarters.

"Megatronus Prime, he wanted to send Megatron's forces to attack the High Council."

Skywarp seemed pleased. "Well then we have advantage, this way we can kill every Prime in the council including Megatronus then we can be freed from Unicron."

"That's the thing, Unicron...wouldn't free us."

Skywarp looked at him with disgust. "That can't be true, Unicron promised us."

"He lied and he plans to take over everything that we have, and everyone else's planets."

"But he's our father." Skywarp begun to explain but Jetstorm only responded a sigh.

"It doesn't matter, Skywarp. We are just tools to him...and I fear he would continue to abuse us like for another centuries."

Skywarp then growled. "He can't do this to us, I wouldn't let anyone use me let this!"

"So what can we do?"

"We can run away,"

"And go where?" Jetstorm asked.

"Anywhere then here," Skywarp said as he clutched his chest. "Unicron killed my mother right in front of me, how would I ever forgive him for that?"

"I'm sorry if only if I didn't have this power, Jetfire and I wouldn't have come back to Unicron and without Jetfire. Unicron wouldn't be functional right now."

Skywarp then avoided the subject. "Jetfire hasn't come back yet and Unicron is hungry if we keep him away long enough from Unicron, we should be good right?"

"Yes but Unicron would hunt him down."

Skywarp turned quiet as he heard someone from outside room walk down the hallway; he looked back to Jetstorm and whispery said to him. "Let's just hope, he hasn't return from his mission from the Arctic."

The Autobot, Sentinel Prime was pursuing a raged argument upon the Decepticon that one, Optimus bought back from the Arctic mission. In a small room, Sentinel slammed his fist against the table in front of him and the flyer.

"Why didn't you tell me, it was you?"

Jetfire sighed. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't give me that crap, I know its' you." Jetfire looked aside avoiding eye contact of the red Prime, who started to growl. "Jetfire, son of Skywing, am I right?"

In the observer's room where Ironhide and Optimus watched Sentinel's true colors, Ironhide snarled.

"Man, he should settle down, he scaring the kid." Ironhide said as he continued to watch the Prime yelled upon the young Decepticon.

"He's not scared, Ironhide. He's just avoiding the subject."

Ironhide looked confused as he back to Optimus. "Why? Why would the kid do that?"

"I don't know but Sentinel isn't helping with all that rage, he's showing."

"No kidding that's how he shows his concern to his 'sons'."

Optimus sighed, "I'm going in, tell Sentinel. I can deal with this."

As Optimus came in, Sentinel wasn't pleased to hear that Optimus wanted to walk with Jetfire and was suggesting that it better that way then been cooped up and was acting if he was some sort of criminal. Sentinel sighed as he gave up and let Jetfire go with Optimus.

It took awhile for Jetfire to speak up again as he told Optimus. "You didn't have to do that for me."

And only Optimus would reply. "You didn't want to talk, it was simple as that."

"Optimus, why did you bring me here, I'm a Decepticon. I could easily tell anything back to Megatron of what you guys have here."

The Prime wasn't concerned. "You can leave if you want but you have to tell me what Megatron wants with those kids."

Jetfire stopped walking and soon Optimus followed. "Megatron doesn't want them. My father does."

"Who is your father?" Optimus asked as he turned to him, Jetfire was caught looking out the window.

"That's something I can't tell you." Jetfire said sadly. "What's wrong with you Autobots especially you, why did you even bring me here? Shouldn't I been killed?"

"I told you before, we Autobots don't do it that way and no matter where we look not all Decepticons are bad."

"Optimus, I'm not what I am."

"Well, I'll find that out on my own."

Jetfire then started to chuckle. "You're really naive." As he laid his hand upon the window, he covered the view of an Energon flower that was growing on the window stead.

"I guess, we're similar, Jetfire." Optimus said that made Jetfire formed his hand into a fist.

"_Daddy, look at me!" _

"_Get down from there, Jetfire!" cried Sentinel as he watched the ivory and orange youngling, climb higher on the statue of the decreased Zeta Prime. _

_Jetstorm watched as his twin brother climbed higher with his visor. Suddenly Jetfire slipped and fell off only for Sentinel to catch him into his arms. Jetstorm sighed; couldn't he be more troublesome like his brother? Somewhat, he was jealous that Jetfire was getting more attention then him._

'Even father, sees in him more...' Jetstorm said to himself as he lay upon his bed, restless. 

"_Jetstorm, wake up, you're having another nightmare!" Young Jetfire cried when he wake his brother. Jetstorm looked at him, sadly. _

"_It wasn't a nightmare; someone is actually calling us..." Jetstorm said as he got up and took his brother's hand. _

"_Where are we going?" Jetfire recalled as Jetstorm continued to drag his brother out from Sentinel's home to the streets of Iacon. _

"_Hello...?" Jetstorm called as suddenly a tentacle came before them from the shadows of a small alley._

"_This way, children, your father calls for you." _

_As the twins stared at the stranger, Jetfire became uneasy as he realized the stranger had more then one face. _

"_So wasn't a dream..." Jetstorm said as he reached out to the stranger. _

Jetstorm gasped as he woke up as he realized, he searched into his memory files making it come into his dreams. "Fortune teller or not, how come I still remember about the past!" Jetstorm yelped that awaken his roommate, Blitzwing.

"What the Primus is wrong with you, Jets? Screaming your lungs off, what is it this time?" Blitzwing complained as he looked to his half brother.

"Sorry, I got out of hand." Jetstorm said as Blitzwing just growled.

"Whatever," As he returned back to sleep.

'If only I haven't taken Jetfire with me...we wouldn't be here for Unicron...!' Jetstorm thought screamed.

"_Jetstorm, don't let them take me! Help me...brother!" Young Jetfire screamed as the Quintesson pulled him into a platform where many cords attached themselves into Jetfire's back and was retaining him from leaving the platform. _

"_Activate Project Unicron." The Quintesson said as he looked back to his other Quintessons. _

"_At last, we will have what is ours again!" said one of them while at the moment, Jetfire screamed as the whole chamber and the rest of the lifeless body started to power up. _

_Soon Jetfire settled down as he became very numb. Jetstorm became sad as he watched his brother becomes an energy processor. If only Jetfire wasn't this special none of this would have happen. When Unicron awaken, the instant he saw the Quintessons, he send his tentacles to kill them all and became to realize by sense that Jetfire and Jetstorm shared some of his spark so he kept them alive as his first set of children and wanted more. _

_In the pasting years with Jetstorm's help who had no other choice but to help his lord as Jetfire continued to be his energy feed as Unicron only had awaken up. His visions came to him of the chosen femmes that Unicron would want to use and spread his genetics. With Scorponok's help, who was once a soldier for the Quintessons and decided to serve the mighty Unicron, he went to collect the chosen maidens and bought forth to Unicron to conceit them. _

_Slipstream, Skywarp and Blitzwing from all different mothers were born. As part of Unicron, they were given their own powers since birth just like the twins. _

_With all three and Jetstorm as his pawns, he send them to do his dirty work such as join the Decepticons forces and use them to get closer to the High Council. _

_Jetfire on the other hand wasn't allow to leave his platform until Unicron is completed healed but...one day, Jetfire collapsed and no longer could produce anymore energon for Unicron. In the state of emergency, as Unicron wasn't stable to hold himself together with the energon, Unicron quickly rebuilt all of his children's armour, making them look more mature and stronger then their younglings' forms. Instead of being orange and ivory, Jetfire saw himself as a white knight with the red helmet but Jetfire now could only produce energon, a little bit at a time but it was enough that Unicron went and attacked Cybertron. With the alliance of the Autobots and the Decepticons, Unicron was defeated. Unicron, who was still functional but weak hoped that Jetfire's powers would come back at full throttle so he could redeem his revenge on Cybertron where Jetfire rather not serve. They could have run away but with Unicron's power, he can invade their minds, no matter where they were and damage their circuits without hesitation. There's was no escape from their destinies but to serve their father forever. _

Jetstorm would still remember of the day, he lost one of leg in battle and Unicron was raged and ripped apart his other leg where Jetstorm lay on his own spill blood and became legless. He was thankful that Skywarp and Slipstream helped rebuilt him. It wasn't much but it would work as he only hovered not far from the ground.

If Jetfire ever regain his powers, Unicron would at once suck him dry until he was completely repaired. This is how Unicron as a father shows his love his children.


	4. Thus the Prince is Born

**Chapter 4**

**Thus the Prince is Born**

Jetfire watched as the busy Iacon became brighten by the daylight. He stayed at the Autobots HQ for at least a week already, Optimus managed to talk to him to stay a little longer to at least until his wounds were fully healed when that morning came. Jetfire waited outside, holding Sunstorm's hand with Acidstorm beside him.

"You're leaving already?" Moonracer recalled as she came out from the entrance of the HQ as Jetfire greeted her.

"Yeah besides we don't belong here."

Moonracer just sighed. "But you do, Jetfire even if you are a Decepticon soldier, we'll always be open doors for you and your family."

"But you don't understand, Moonracer. If you knew who I'm actually am, you won't welcome me back."

Moonracer then gave in a smile. "It doesn't matter of what you are, it's who you are makes the person in our case, the transformer." She said. Jetfire smiled until Sunstorm pulled on his hand as the adults looked, Sunstorm made his fingers from each hand, tap his lips, three times and making his lips into a pucker. Jetfire blushed as Moonracer giggled as the Decepticon started to scratch the back of his helm while he did that, Moonracer sneaked in a quick peck on his yellow mouthpiece and ran away back to the entrance and said goodbye where Jetfire stood there flustered.

Acidstorm rolled his eyes as his brother as clapping with excitement.

"Alright, you two, quit it." Jetfire said still frustrated.

They waited a little longer until finally the transformer, Jetfire was waiting for appeared, the great Autobot himself: Optimus Prime.

"You don't have to leave, Jetfire. Nobody is forcing you."

Jetfire sighed. "Yes but...I have my own duties attend too but it's been fun, Optimus." Jetfire begun to say, "You showed me a lot what the Autobots are actually working for and it is much more then the Decepticons' goals under Megatron's rule, who only thinks about power."

"I'm grateful that you taken a liking to the Autobots' forces, Jetfire."

"Yes, your soldiers are quite helpful too."

"They aren't just my soldiers, they are my family." Optimus replied. "And I would do anything for them..." Optimus said as he trailed off as he was remembering something.

"Optimus...?" Jetfire questioned as he waited for Optimus to realize he was calling him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't mind me, I just thinking about something in the past." Optimus said.

"Alright then thank you, prime for everything." Jetfire said emotionally as Optimus just nodded.

"My pleasure, Jetfire...and you're welcome back anytime."

Jetfire then turned away from the Autobot then recalled something. "You know," As he turned his head to the side. "You're really different from the other Primes, Optimus and it makes me grateful that you are." With that last comment, he swoop the two younglings into his arms and set off to the skies.

"Jetfire..." Optimus recalled as he watched the white knight disappear into a distance.

"_No, no. No! Orion Pax! You must get this right! When you see a Decepticon, what do you do?" _

_The young Autobot looked at his mentor who had this sneered look and was commanding him to give out the right answer. _

"_I...I don't know..." The young red truck said. _

"_How could you not know? The Decepticons are evil which means one thing, punishment and that is a death penalty." _

"_But that can't be right..." _

"_Why isn't that right?" _

"_Because I don't believe that all Decepticons are bad." _

_His mentor growled and slapped his student hard against his face. "You are a disgrace to the Autobots cause, Orion Pax."_

_At that moment, the Autobot ran away from his role of being the next leader of the Autobots so he joined the harvesters, Autobots' farmers that produced energon and bring them to sales. For once, the young Autobot was happy until Megatron and his forces destroyed his home, his lifework not to mention his life but he was rebuilt by Alpha Trion so thus Optimus was born. _

"_What would you do, Optimus? Will you seek revenge?" Alpha Trion questioned as Optimus only smiled underneath his mask._

"_Then I'm no better then him." _

_When the 'prince' came back to take his throne, he leaded his Autobots not for revenge but to stop the chaos that Megatron created. When Megatron and Optimus finally came into a facedown, Megatron questioned his role. _

"_You fight well as an Autobot, who are you? And how in the world, that you just appeared and conquer many battles that I caused?"_

_Optimus just smiled, pleased that Megatron questions his authority. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots; I come here now, asking for alliance."_

"_Alliance? Ha, you make me laugh that I want to puke, why in the world would you want that? Doesn't all Autobots hate Decepticons?"_

"_Not all and I promise you that we will not share our hatred against you and your Decepticons as we all are alike." _

"_You can't be serious? Is that all that the Dynasty of Primes bring up with? A friendly loving fool...?"_

"_The option will still be open, Megatron, no matter how many times we fight and we Autobots will win over you and your forces." _

_Megatron smiled at the 'prince'. "Let me think about it, Optimus. You are quite an interesting mech indeed, Decepticons, retreat!" Megaton said as he looked back to Prime. "Till next time, Optimus...make sure you keep your promise!" As Megatron ran off leaving Optimus with his own thoughts..._

'_I could see that you too are tired of this fight, Megatron.' Optimus said as he looked back to his cheering Autobots. 'I hope you reconsider or else, there will be nobody left to fight with.' _

"_Unbelievable, Megatron actually agreed to be allies with us?" Prowl said as he quite surprised with the news. On the monitors, it showed Megatron and Optimus Prime agreeing to the alliance where Sentinel just smiled. _

"_Optimus sure knows how to pick them."_

"_Yes but I feel very uneasy about this. What if, Megatron betrays us?" _

_Sentinel sighed as he looked at him and back to the monitor. "Have faith, Prowl. Have faith in Optimus and what he is doing for all of us."_

"_This is the first." Megatron said as he stared out the horizon with Optimus. "We Decepticons joining the Autobots, and it seem weird..." _

"_Then why did you agree, Megatron?" _

_Megatron looked at prime for awhile. "So I once again, feel safe, perhaps? But then again, it's you, Optimus." _

"_Oh?" Optimus said confusedly._

"_Why are you the only one that actually offered us peace?"_

"_Because I value freedom and peace for everybody, Autobots and Decepticons alike,"_

_Megatron just frown. "You might regret it." _

"_I regret nothing." _

_Megatron then chuckled. "You're really are odd one."_

"_I guess I am." Optimus said as he continued to look out the peaceful city of Iacon. _

"Megatron, why...?" Optimus said quietly to himself as he looked out to the morning light. At once, Optimus knew he wouldn't forget the event for thousands of years.

In dark depths of Kaon, there lies a base, a base filled with Decepticons leaded by Megatron himself. Who sat in his throne, irritated that the high council hasn't chosen Kaon's fate yet, this displeased the Decepticon lord as he got up and paced back and forth, deep thinking of what he should do to keep his land, his home forever his.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream recalled as he came in unannounced.

"What is it, Starscream?" He cried to his 2nd commander to whom he had no trust in, sometimes he wanders why he even put Starscream as the 2nd commander.

"_Because you need me, Megatron,"_

"Lord Megatron?" Starscream called again as Megatron was staring out in space. As Megatron realized Starscream called him, he just gave a slight nod.

"I have news that lord Megatronus would like to welcome himself in."

Megatron just sneered. "Then let him in!" He shouted as he saw Starscream had no respect to his master.

Starscream nodded and quickly carried out his command after awhile, Megatronus Prime came in and greeted Megatron with respect.

"I see that you troubled, my lord."

Megatron sighed. "I am, master. I deeply feared that I'll lose Kaon to the Autobots."

His master just frowns. "What are you saying? Haven't you forgotten who you are?" Megatronus questioned. "You're a Decepticon, who's supposed to rule Cybertron, ALL of Cybertron, no matter what the Autobots say. Well Primus, you might as well take over the universe."

Megatron nodded. "You are right; I shouldn't worry too much for one city when I could have them all." The white lord said then he turns away from his master. "It's just I feared the Dynasty of the Primes, they do have the power to stop me."

"Then you'll love this next command that I'm about to give out...attack the high council."

Megatron flinched as he turned back to Megatronus sneaky smile.

"You can't be serious..."

"Oh but I am," The prime said. "Besides I know them personally meaning their weaknesses and I can disable the city hall's defences where you can come and bring your forces in."

"That's too risky!" Starscream replied who been standing besides Megatron all this time.

"How dare you speak up, Starscream!" Megatron snapped.

Megatronus chuckled. "Relax, Megatron. He does have a point...Starscream."

"Yes, my lord?" Starscream said with sarcasm that made Megatronus smile more.

"Why don't you send your seekers first? The ones you recruited earlier as for Megatron's anniversary gift."

Starscream growled for sure Megatronus isn't going get a Christmas card from Starscream. "Don't mock me, Prime. Or I will bring up my blaster and blast your ugly head off."

Megatron hissed as he sat in his throne, annoyed with both of them bickering.

"Call them in, Starscream and show me what they can do to prove that they are worthy to be in the Decepticons' forces."

Starscream stood then growling to himself. "Very well," As he went out the sliding doors with Megatronus, he couldn't help but smile.

"Be careful what you say, master. Starscream will try to kill you intentionally."

"He's strong, skilful but he is a fool to dare me, and to you, my dear lord Megatron."

Megatron sighed. "I know but honesty. I would like to see him try."

"Seekers, this is Megatronus Prime and he would like take over, my command over you." Starscream recalled as Jetstorm, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Dirge and Blitzwing was bowed down before him and Megatronus.

"Starscream," Megatron called who was still on his throne, Starscream then looked back at him.

"Yes, lord Megatron?"

"Where is Jetfire?" Starscream then looked nervous as he looked back to his seekers where Skywarp shook his head stating he wasn't here.

"Absence on their first duty...I'm impressed." Megatronus said with sarcasm that deserved a frown from Starscream.

"He must be patrolling somewhere but don't worry, the real show is here anyhow, Skywarp!" Starscream called as Skywarp nodded and he got up. "Show Megatronus just what you shown Megatron what you can do."

"Yes sire," Skywarp said as he turned around facing the other seekers suddenly a dark portal opened before him as he warped into different spot of the room where Megatronus just choked.

"I see that you are...impressed, Prime." Starscream said as Megatronus just smiled as he was keeping himself all together.

"Yes I am, far more then you know, Starscream."

The presentation of Skywarp's abilities much shocked Megatronus because he recalls those abilities in his own era.

As Megatronus escorted himself out from the Decepticons' base back in Iacon in his own quarters, he ordered up his minions, Sixshot and Deadlock. High ranking mechs, he hired where both of them had their own ideas.

"You two, I have mission for both of you." Megatronus spoke up as he was facing his window.

Sixshot slightly chuckled. "Make sure you keep up, Drift. Or else, you'll miss whatever the boss said." Sixshot recalled as he looked at the other white transformer.

Drift, who was renamed as Deadlock, frowned. "Shut up, and quit calling me that."

"It's amazed me that you're even hired by Megatronus, I guess Megatron was tired of you."

"Enough, Sixshot," Megatronus commanded as he turned around to face them. "You shall go back to the Decepticons' base and play as Megatron's lap dog for now and make sure, he's doing his job, and Deadlock."

"Yes sire?" Deadlock spoke up.

"You and I are going a little vacation to Unicron's grave."

"But Prime, why? There's nothing there." Deadlock asked as Megatronus smiled.

"Oh there is something...just the same with these energon flowers growing everywhere." Megatronus said as he touched a potted energon flower, he had on his desk. He had be researching them but he couldn't figure out how in the Primus that the flowers were growing so quickly. As that mystery is unsolved, he decided that Skywarp isn't just some transformer that Starscream picked up. He must be special unit, Megatronus so called. "Now prepare your self, Deadlock. We'll be leaving within a megacycle."

Deadlock then nodded and replied a 'yes sire' before leaving his presence along with Sixshot.

As the two Decepticons left, Megatronus looked up his energon flower. "I wonder...if there's a connection to one of your kids, Unicron..."

"Father, I have returned!" Jetfire called as he put down the two young rainmakers. Unicron boomed his voice as they came closer to the center of his head.

"I hear you, Jetfire and I see that you completed your mission."

Jetfire bowed down before the visual hologram of Unicron appear before him. "Yes I have father, Sunstorm and Acidstorm are..."

"Enough...!"

Jetfire gasped as he looked up to the hologram.

"Father...?" Jetfire said with respect.

"How dare you hide your powers before me?"

"I don't understand, Lord Unicron." Jetfire recalled as he got up to his feet. Suddenly Unicron send his tentacles upon Jetfire's wrists that surprised the seeker. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Don't you dare lie to me, child of mine! I sensed it! Your powers are back!" Jetfire gasped as he soon remembered the times that his spark was burning up that caused him to overheat was that a warning that his gift...as an energy processor came back? "As for your punishment, I will suck you dry yet again, my seeker!" Unicron cried as he bought Jetfire come forth to the platform that Jetfire once stand soon the cords attached themselves into Jetfire's back where Unicron's victim screamed. "Unbelievable! You have more then the last time, you had!"

"Jet...fire..." Sunstorm said sadly as he tired to reach out to the white knight but Acidstorm stop him then Scorponok appeared before them.

"Lord Unicron, what shall I do with the rainmakers?"

Unicron giggled as his systems were overwhelmed by Jetfire's new power storage. "Make them comfortable until they are needed, Scorponok."

"Yes sire." Scorponok replied as he escorted the younglings out from the main room where it was in the center of the head.

As the Decepticon was retrained by Unicron's tentacles, Jetfire continued to cry.

'Help me...anybody...! Optimus...!'

"Optimus, what is it?" Ironhide questioned as Optimus suddenly stand up with a flinch.

"I don't know..." Optimus replied suddenly the headquarters started to ring their alarms. "What is it?"

"Iacon, City Hall Prime! It's under attack!" Prowl cried as he watched from the monitors. "By the Decepticons...!"

"They're back as they are...savages! I knew it, it wouldn't take long!" Ironhide replied as Optimus looked back at Jazz.

"Call in assembly, Jazz. We need a team now!"

"In clicks, Optimus," Jazz replied as he left, alerting the other Autobots in the building.

"Hey bro, let's get going, boss-bot needs us!" Sideswipe replied as Sunstreaker got up from playing with Bluestreak and Moonracer.

"What's going on?" Bluestreak asked as he watched the Lamborghini brothers, speed out the younglings' room.

"I don't know must be another attack."

"Decepticons, no doubt except for the white knight, he's a good Decepticon, right Moonracer?"

Moonracer sighed as she remembered Jetfire's sad face when she first met him.

"Megatron is attacking the High Council, is it even possible for him to take them down?" Sideswipe complained as he stood in the assembly line.

"Unless, he knows an insider," Prowl said that seems logic. "Megatron may be manic but he isn't stupid to send forces into the City hall's defences."

Jazz then invaded the group's conversation. "Alright, Team a, Ironhide take the lead inside City Hall. Prowl and I would take team B, outside of the area, is that clear?" Everyone nodded as Jazz replied. "Then what are we waiting for!"

As Optimus came up, he said his memorable motto. "Autobots transform and roll out!"

"Lord Unicron, Megatron is attacking the High Council!" Starscream cried as he came in the head of Unicron as he came further in, he gasped as he saw Jetfire lifted from the platform with tentacles restraining his wrists and so many wires attached to his back almost reminding Starscream a torture house.

"I see, well that's good news."

"So...you're not worried?"

"Of course not with the Decepticons to keep the High Council and the Autobots busy, I will be completed within clicks."

Starscream then looked upon Jetfire's condition. Who been grunting and snarling whenever the cords surge through his body. "So...he can handle it?"

"Don't worry, Starscream. If he fails...I have a back up to replace him."

As Jetfire heard that, he questioned his father. "What...? What back-up?"

"The youngling, you bought in, my seeker, who's exactly like you that's have raw resources within his bright main..." Unicron explained. "The one, you so called, Sunstorm,"

"Impossible!" Jetfire complained.

"With Thrust's cloning project apparently it is possible."

Jetfire growled, he couldn't believe this, "That would explain why, you send that mission to me."

"You sent yourself, Jetfire. You with a pure spark of caring has weaken you, my son."

"I wouldn't be apart of this! Or those younglings either!" Jetfire screamed as he struggled hard out of the tentacles.

"No matter, how many times, you struggle; you will not escape from here until your death."


	5. Into Unicron's Head

**Chapter 5**

** Into Unicron's Head**

"Decepticons attack and leave no survivors!" Megatron cried as he leaded his forces to the City Hall's location.

With the Autobots prepared to defend themselves and protect the high council. Optimus waited as Megatron's goons came before him.

Jetstorm growled as he saw Optimus's face. "How dare you kidnap my brother, Optimus Prime?"

Optimus shook his head. "I have not kept him prisoner, Jetstorm. He's runs free now."

"Then explain why he hasn't come back to us!" Jetstorm cried as he picks up his rifle and fired at Optimus who dodged it.

Optimus was confused if Jetfire hasn't returned to the Decepticons then where did he go? Prime knew he shouldn't worry about him now as he should start focusing on protecting the High Council instead.

Skywarp and Blitzwing joined the fight with odds of three against one. When Optimus smashed Jetstorm's main frame, he coughed out purple fluids.

"Skywarp, take care of Jetstorm, I got Prime!" Blitzwing cried as he fired at Optimus.

As Skywarp went up to the wounded, Jetstorm gasped. "Are you alright?" Skywarp asked as Jetstorm coughed some more fluids.

"Jetfire...where's Jetfire...my brother...?"

"I don't know, Jetstorm. He hasn't come back from his mission..."

"No...That can't not be...he was at the Autobots headquarters...and Prime just said he let him go...and..." Jetstorm glitch as he was having some sort of surge throughout his systems.

"Another vision...?" Skywarp asked as Jetstorm came back into reality.

"Unicron...he has him...and Jetfire...has his powers...back."

"No, not now...!" Skywarp screamed as he pulled up Jetstorm to his stand. "If Unicron is completed, we'll never be freed!"

Jetstorm coughed some more before having another vision appeared before his reddish optics.

"Slipstream...no..." He cried. "Skywarp...!"

Skywarp looked over at him. "What is it?"

"We have to return to Unicron! Slipstream is going to die!"

"Not on my watch!" Skywarp replied as he looked back to Blitzwing battle Optimus. "Blitzwing," He called as Blitzwing grunted as he blocked Optimus's axe with his firearm.

"I'm a little busy, Skywarp!" He cried angrily as he pushed back Optimus.

"Take care, brother. We'll going back to home base." Skywarp said as he and Jetstorm taken off into their jet forms.

"What...!" Blitzwing screamed as he watched his siblings leave him even Optimus didn't know what was going on.

Why are they leaving...? Was one thought that never left Optimus's mind as Blitzwing decided to take off too, following behind them.

"Jazz...!" Optimus called as his 2nd in command took notice.

"What is it sir?" Jazz asked right after he blasted a Decepticon's chest and came up beside his commander.

"Get a team and follow those seekers."

"Starscream's lackeys, why?" Jazz tried to reason.

Optimus just sighed as he knew he shouldn't worry so much for the escapees but apparently with their rush action to leave, there must be something important to them to leave, in that case, something is about to happen.

Jazz nodded trusting Optimus's instinct so he took Prowl, Mirage and Hound on this side mission.

"Good luck, Autobots and be...safe." Optimus replied as all four aboard a small space cruiser and quickly sped after the seekers. "Jetfire..." Optimus then finally said as he noticed some energon flowers nearby.

It was loud, and chaotic. Guns were fired, weapons were slashed against each other, whatever Optimus did to command his Autobots go forth; they somehow back off as the Decepticons were overwhelming them. Ratchet growled as he couldn't enable the defence system of the City Hall as it already been hacked and locked in place. Desperate, Optimus calls Grimlock's colony to help. Overtime, Grimlock along with his ship came down to quick greet, Optimus.

"I am glad, old friend that you have come to help." Optimus replied as Grimlock slightly growled.

"Prime, I'm sorry but I only came to say, we will not help you."

Optimus was shocked. "Why?"

"You are standing in hazardous zone and I say we should evacuate." Grimlock explained as Optimus questioned him.

"I don't understand,"

"Energon flowers that's been growing on the City Hall's gardens, they are the problem." Grimlock said. "There contain a high unstable energy source and could explode any cycles."

The Autobot leader was speechless as Grimlock continued to explain to him. If they the Decepticons reached into the gardens and act upon fire, the whole area would explode killing at least three quarters of both armies.

"What else, do you know about those flowers, Grimlock?"

Grimlock sighed as Optimus hasn't read much history. "There once a saying that Kup told me from one of his war stories." Grimlock begun to say, "A god that process reproducing energy and is being striped away will make the flora arise until its end."

"_A gift that my own body can produce energy..." Jetfire said with annoyance. "Kind of like an Energon possessor." _

_Optimus then was getting more curious. "How is that possible?"_

"_It's possible when your father is a god." _

Optimus gasped as he remembered. "Jetfire..." Optimus said quietly that made Grimlock curious of what he said.

"What...?"

"Grimlock, I know that you wouldn't help me fight but can you at least help me evacuate everyone and the High Council?" Optimus requested that made Grimlock pleased that his commander was basically begging for his assistance.

"I'll do what I can."

Optimus nodded, pleased that he accepted. "Thank you."

And with that whole conversation was recorded by the most famous Decepticon spy, Soundwave who arise from the rocks he was hiding then transformed and raced back to Megatron's location.

"Jetfire...how interesting...no wonder Starscream assisted me to hire them." Megatron then looked back to Soundwave. "Thank you for the facts, Soundwave. I think it's time, we should find out what my seekers are doing now." Megatron then looked at Shockwave and next to him was Sixshot. "You two locate the power source and if that can't be located by you idiots, find either, Blitzwing, Skywarp or Jetstorm and follow them where ever they went!"

As Shockwave bowed respecting his highness, Sixshot couldn't help smile as he was working for Megatronus Prime, undercover, all this time only to find out that he and Shockwave were going straight to Unicron's grave right outside of Cybertron's orbit.

Unicron laughed as he pleased with the newfound source, streaming throughout his circuits as for Jetfire, he was at the point of passing out.

"If you keep this up, my dear seeker, all things will end up good for you."

Jetfire growled as he tired once more to move but he just couldn't as he dangled like a puppet on strings. "Such as what...?" He screamed with anger.

"Such as you will rest in peace," Unicron said as Jetfire just cried as he shook himself from the restraints. "Do not worry, my son, I'll always be here to protect you and cherish you forever."

As Unicron cooed his son, his daughter, Slipstream peeked into the main room and saw what was happening. She hissed as she knew this wasn't good so she went back to control room and decided to take this on her own game.

"How dare you do this to our family, father...?" Slipstream said to herself as she tapped the keyboard as fast as she can, she was thinking that she should install a virus into Unicron's external hard-drive and so his systems would be corrupt while he is healing. Suddenly Slipstream sensed a blade behind her and moved as the blade smashed into the controls.

"Megatronus..." Slipstream gasped as she saw the Prime and Deadlock came up before her.

"Well, Unicron finally produced a daughter, what a pity." Megatronus replied as he looked at Deadlock and just nodded but Deadlock just stared at him and was hesitating about his command. "What are you waiting for? Kill her!"

Deadlock shook his head. "I won't, my lord."

"Then I'll do it, you coward!" Megatronus cried as he stole his blade and slashed at the femme.

The three seekers then arrived into the head of the Unicron where they discovered that his body parts were coming together quickly then they imagined.

"Come on, we must get Jetfire and Slipstream out of here." Jetstorm said as he took lead.

"You guys are crazy if the old man finds out; we tried to betray him he'll kill as all." Blitzwing complained as he followed closely behind his half brothers. Skywarp just snarled as he looked back to the youngest brother.

"It's better then to be abused by him or punished... or have you forgotten how Jetstorm was treated when he lost his leg?" Skywarp recalled as Blitzwing just chuckled.

"Well it's not my leg." The seeker replied that didn't make Skywarp any happier.

"Then get lost, Blitzwing. It's clear that you don't care about us." Skywarp snapped as he and Jetstorm left him behind.

"Fine...you can all died if all I care." Blitzwing said as he looked out of the space, he then clutched his fist. 'If I stop them maybe father would praise me more much then that Jetfire, jerk.' Blitzwing thought as he went back inside deeper into Unicron's head.

"Stop it...father...I can't do it anymore..." Jetfire plea as he had no other options.

"How pathetic...can't you keep up until I am completely finished?"

The shuttle just shook his head as he grew weaker every minute. "But I don't want to die!" Jetfire screamed as he remembered his time with the Autobots always so cheerfully, and yet still wanted to be friends. The Lamborghini brothers, Cliffjumper, Mirage, Moonracer and Bluestreak...

"_I mean come on...a white knight in a Decepticons forces?" _

'White Knight...'

The white Decepticon sadden as he knew he would never see them again.

"_My pleasure, Jetfire...and you're welcome back anytime." _

'Optimus...!' Jetfire's mind called before a tentacle lifted his sorrow head.

"If you don't complete me, Jetfire then Sunstorm will."

"Well I hope die before that happens!" Jetfire snapped as suddenly the tentacle that lifted his head, wrapped his neck tightly.

"How dare you speak back to your father that way...?" Unicron roared as he hasn't realized he had unwanted visitors.

"Father...?" Jazz said quite loudly but Prowl hushed him.

"Be quiet," He whispered as he looked back to Mirage and Hound, who hid against the wall.

As Mirage peeked over, he felt utterly unforgivable for Unicron to do such a thing to his offspring. "Jetfire...he's in so much pain."

"Then we'll get him out of it, what's the plan?" Hound asked as the others begun to think.

"I got idea, leave this to me." Mirage said before turning on his specialty: camouflage.

Prowl then nodded. "Alright, we'll come in if Unicron finds you out."

"Roger that." The invisible Mirage said as he walked out into the chamber and headed straight towards the restrained Decepticon.

Jetfire choked as the tentacle squeezed tighter around his neck. "Apologize, and you will be freed."

"Never...!" The shuttle cried as Unicron attempted to murder him.

Suddenly the tentacle around Jetfire's neck was slashed into pieces and Unicron started to roar. "Who's there...?"

Then his tentacles that held Jetfire's wrists were slashed as well, freeing the weak shuttle as he fell to his knees but he helped up by an invisible force.

"It's me, Jetfire. Don't worry, I got you!"

Jetfire then remembered that voice. "Mi...Mirage...?" He called as he was carried out away from the platform but Mirage didn't have the strength to drag Jetfire to a safe zone so thus, the other Autobots came into the rescue.

"Intruders!" Unicron cried as he sent his tentacles at them. "Scorponok...!" He then called as Scorponok came back rushing back to the chamber. "Autobots eliminate them and take back what is mine!"

As three of the Autobots struggled against their enemy, the shuttle started to feel oozy as he seems to be pasting out as Mirage tired to move. "Don't faint now, Jetfire!" Mirage cried as he realized his friend was getting heavier.

"I got him!" Hound said as he carried the weak Decepticon in his arms. "Let's get out of here!"

"No...We can't leave yet!" Jetfire faintly cried as the Autobots taken him away.

"No...! Jetfire...! My body is not completed yet!" Unicron cried as he started to lose his energy. "Scorponok...!"

The big mech who was about to chase the Autobots then looked back at his master. "But lord Unicron, the Autobots!"

"Never mind them, get Sunstorm in here at the double!" Unicron cried as Scorponok obeyed.

"Man, you're actually quite light for a Decepticon." Hound commented as he continued to carry Jetfire as the Autobots raced down the hallways.

"No...we have to go back...Sunstorm..." Jetfire then twitched as he started to shiver.

"Hang in there, Jetfire! We'll be home!" Mirage said with confidence. "Our home," He smiled as he noticed that Jetfire was contented but groaned as his insides felt hot.

Suddenly there was a scream that shocked everyone into a halt. "What was that?" Jazz asked as Prowl looked around and noticed a nearby room as the Autobots went to check, Jetfire freaked as he saw spilled blood on the floors and a body of his half sister, Slipstream accompanied with two strangers, he never seen.

"Slip...Slipstream...No...No..." The shuttle started to cry as Prowl looked back to Hound who was at the door.

"Get him out of here!"

"No...!" Jetfire cried as Hound obeyed as he and Mirage ran off taking the wounded white knight with them. "No, let me go! My sister...Slipstream...!" He cried at the top of his lungs as Prowl and Jazz heard in a distance where they faced Megatronus and Deadlock.

"I'm sorry; Jetfire but I will avenge her." Prowl said as he raised his blaster followed by Jazz.

Megatronus smiled as he looked back to Deadlock. "Will you fight them?"

Deadlock nodded. "It will be done, my lord." He said drawing his duel blades.

"So it was you, Megatronus!" Prowl cried as he stared at the villain.

"Oh Prowl if only you joined me, you would be pleased for everything I done."

"Well, I'm flattered but I'll never work with a tyrant like you! Sentinel Prime was right about you!"

"Don't say that Prowl because who knows that Deadlock here might spare your life if I say so."

Prowl then growled. "I rather die then to serve you!" The police car said as Megatronus smirked.

"Have it your way and your friend, Prowl!" Megatronus cried then he glances over to Deadlock. "Eliminate them." He ordered as the young white bot started to charge at the Autobots where they started shooting. With incredible agility, Deadlock avoided their lasers and slashed up their weapons.

"Oh damn." Jazz responded as Deadlock grabbed him by the neck then pointed his blade at Prowl's neck.

"So long, Prowl. I really hope, you reconsider," Megatronus said before leaving out the door.

Prowl growled as he cautionary watched their attacker smile.

"You Autobots are to slow these days."

"Looks who's talking." Said a voice out of nowhere that spooked Deadlock as he scanned around but Prowl took the advantage and taken the blade out of his hand and shoved into his attacker's leg where he let go of Jazz.

"I guess you guys were fine without me," As Prowl just smiled at the invisible force.

"Thanks Mirage." Mirage then appeared beside him and he greeted him with a friendly smile.

"I do what I can."

"What about Hound, and Jetfire?" Jazz asked before, he pushed across the room and was Deadlock mad.

In quick response as Deadlock was about to smash Prowl, Mirage pulled up blaster right against Deadlock's head. "Attack and I will shoot!" He recalled as Deadlock drop his weapons.

"Why do you Autobots fight? You bots always cause so much trouble for us!" Deadlock explained as Prowl was sensing some confusion here.

"You're the ones causing trouble! We fight for freedom, and harmony!" Prowl begun to say... "Not to mention, equality with the Decepticons."

Jazz, who was against the wall, shook his head thinking he busted his helm or something because he swore that Prowl said equality with the Decepticons. "Man, am I hearing things? Prowl saying he wants equality with the Decepticons?"

"Liar, you Autobots ever wanted to do is fight!" Deadlock cried as he argued but Prowl didn't back down.

"But you Decepticons caused it! So that's why we fight!" He cried. "But as Optimus once said not all Decepticons are bad so I believe you don't belong in that position right now with a gun at your head." Prowl said as he pointed. "I could tell that you hate us but you want the best for everyone...such as safely from the war."

Deadlock then gave in a large smile. "You're very wise with your words, Autobot because I am convinced with your story..." Deadlock said as he glanced over at Mirage. "Tell your friend back down because I'm willing to accept an alliance with you Autobots."

"You can't be serious." Mirage questioned as Jazz came up to him but Prowl was speechless.

"I think I believe him." Jazz said.

Mirage then looked at him. "But Jazz, he tries to..."

"Nobody's perfect." Jazz said as Prowl then nodded.

"That's right besides he was only confused." Prowl said as he ordered Mirage to back down.

"Thank you." Deadlock replied as Prowl just smiled as he first experienced a Decepticon's manners. "My true name is Drift and I truly want to fight the right way, this time."

"Then, you're on the right team, Drift." Prowl said as he looked back to Mirage. "Hound and Jetfire...?"

"Heading back to the carrier, they are probably waiting for us."

"Well I can't leave while Megatronus Prime is still here." Prowl said to the others.

"He's here to kill all of Unicron's children."

"What, there's more besides Jetfire?" Jazz asked as Drift sighed as he looked back to Slipstream's corpse.

"Yeah and she was one of them."

"Wow that's first, children of Unicron, go figure!" Jazz said, unimpressed.

"Wait, if prime is after every Unicron's kid, then..." Mirage paused as Prowl realized it.

"Jetfire and Hound...!"

"Please go back..." Jetfire plea as Hound ran the fast he could with Jetfire carried in his arms.

"I'm sorry; Jetfire but you need immediate attention." Hound replied then stopped running as he spotted two seekers in front of him.

"Jetstorm, look...!" Skywarp cried as he saw Hound carrying Jetfire.

"Jetfire...?" Jetstorm replied then he raises a blaster at Hound.

"No stop, don't shoot please..." Jetfire started to say weakly as he raised his hand at his brothers.

Jetstorm was shaken but put down his weapon and ran up to them. Hound quite uncomfortable of their reunion, he put Jetfire down and made him lean against wall as his systems were still in high degrees.

"We were too late, were we...Jetfire?" Jetstorm suddenly cry as Jetfire tried to calm down his younger twin. "It all my fault, that I put you through this!"

"Don't blame yourself, Jetstorm besides you didn't know that this would come to this...and...I'm sorry...our sister..."

"I seen it...I guess we didn't make it to save her..."

"Slipstream is dead?" Skywarp spoke up as everyone looked at him. "No...no, how much more of us is meant to die because of our father?"

"Skywarp..." Jetfire called as he returns to groaning.

His twin then flinched as he foresaw something yet again, Skywarp then took noticed.

"Jetstorm...was there another vision?"

Jetstorm gave in a slight nod. "Yeah,"

"What was it?" Skywarp asked as Jetstorm saw a shadowy figure come up behind Skywarp, Hound noticed and screamed.

"Look out!" But Jetstorm was already there when the blade came across in front of Skywarp's neck.

Skywarp was startled as Jetstorm came towards him grabbing the invader's hand away from his half brother's neck then pushing him away where it resulted that the attacker stabbed Jetstorm into his main.

"Jetstorm...!" Skywarp cried as for Jetfire, he didn't recall the gushing sounds of his brother's blood splash upon the walls and the floor.

"Three down and two more to go..." Megatronus said as he came out from the shadowy hallway.

"Murderer...!" Skywarp screamed before drawing his sword and attacking the prime.

"He...foresaw his death..." Jetfire begun to say as he beginning to cry, "Jetstorm...why..." Jetfire cried as he stared at his twin's dying corpse.

"I love you, brother." The wounded Jetstorm said before turning offline.

"Get him out of here, Autobot!" Skywarp screamed back to Hound as he had no other options, he taken Jetfire back into his arms and replied in his mind.

'I'm sorry, Jetfire...' Before running and taking away the white knight once more.

Skywarp cried as Megatronus shot his leg, down to the ground, Skywarp struggled to get up as Megatronus came before him.

"Slipstream, Blitzwing, Jetstorm and now you...and then finally the last one will be dead."

"What have we done to you?"

"You were born from Unicron! Who sent me into dimensions when I served him in my own time! Now that I finally escaped that miserable place, I want to avenge my rights to kill him and his entire spore!"

"You're mad!" Skywarp recalls. "You killed my brothers and sister because of my father when we didn't anything to you!"

"Well you're part of Unicron in time, you will become strong and greedy because you'll start thinking like a god just like him and rule us all!"

Skywarp growled as Megatronus pick up his blade. "I hope you fall and never get up." Skywarp said before Megatronus drove the blade down towards the seeker that suddenly warped, avoiding the final blow. Megatronus snarled.

"Damn these children of Unicron!"

"Where are we?" The white helm mech recalled as he followed Shockwave down into a darken hallway.

"Somewhere close to the energy source." Shockwave replied quite fascinated with the designs inside Unicron's head. "And I think, we found it," He said as he pushed a hidden door and came into the chamber where they found a yellow youngling attached with many wires upon a metallic platform. "Is he...the son of Unicron?" Sixshot looked annoyed as the youngling was resting but he opened his eyes to the two strangers. Suddenly there were a battle cry and as the Decepticons checked, another youngling that was green camouflaged attacked them with a long metal staff that was stronger then their own armour.

Hound gasped as he meets Scorponok, who been searching for them, Jetfire grunted and commanded Hound to put him down but Hound only held him tighter.

"He looks heavy maybe I could be some assistance, Autobot."

"Don't you dare, come near us!" Hound cried as he backed away from Scorponok but this didn't pleased Jetfire as he managed to get out of Hound's arms and landed upon his feet in front of him cutting in between them. Jetfire shuddered as he knew that hasn't got much energy to support his legs.

"Get out here, Hound! I can take him!" Jetfire bluffed as Hound refused.

"I won't leave you!" Hound replied as Jetfire only growled.

Scorponok smirked as he thrown his arm forward, capturing Jetfire's neck. Hound freaked as he raised his blaster at the bigger mech but Scorponok was quick as he pulled Jetfire aside and grabbed Hound's hand that held the blaster and he crushed it. Hound cried as he let go of his blaster then Scorponok twisted his hand and cracking its connection with the rest of the body. Hound in respond, screamed as the pain surged through his entire arm as his shooting hand failed, Scorponok caught hold his neck too and dragged them both back to the chamber.

The Autobots was shaken when they heard Hound's scream.

"That was Hound, I'm sure of it." Mirage said to the rest of them.

"I hope not." Prowl replied as he leaded the way, hoping to follow the direction of the cry was.

"I'm guessing whoever got them headed back to the chamber." Drift recalled as he ran along with the Autobots.

"Transform and we'll get there faster!" Jazz said as he transformed into a car and zoom down the hallway followed by Prowl and Drift.

"I hope they're alright." Mirage recalled before transforming and trailed behind the other cars. "Hang on, Hound, Jetfire, we're coming!"

Back in the main chamber, Sixshot knocked Acidstorm out cold as he didn't seem too much of a problem. Shockwave returned to observe the yellow youngling, who looked at them with fear.

"Who dares to hurt my grandchildren?" Unicron roared as he realized the situation of the two invaders.

"Grandchildren...?" Sixshot asked but didn't seem surprised.

"Incredible! He has the most unstable energy within his spark! Let's take him back to Megatron." Shockwave recalled as Sixshot agreed as both of them got Sunstorm out the wires where Unicron wasn't pleased when Scorponok with his captives, he noticed the Decepticons where Shockwave was carrying Sunstorm.

"Stop them! Stop them!" Unicron constantly repeated, sending his tentacles after the Decepticons. Scorponok then let go of his prisoners and approached the Decepticons with his poisoned tip at the end of his tail.

"Hound, Jetfire!" Prowl cried as more mechs came into the chamber.

Soon more tentacles came out to attack them as Prowl and Jazz helped Hound, Mirage and Drift went to help Jetfire.

"Sunstorm...! We can't leave!" Jetfire cried as he got up to his feet and ran towards into the tangled mess.

"Jetfire, no come back...! It's dangerous!" Mirage cried as he chased after him as he used his special ability to conceal himself.

"No, come back! All of you!" Prowl cried as he stayed and helped Hound upon his feet.

"_Daddy,"_

Jetfire nearly cried as he remembered Sunstorm's voice, calling for him as the tentacles got hold of Shockwave, they taken Sunstorm and replaced him back upon the platform as Sunstorm tried to escape the wires got hold of him where the youngling cried.

"Sunstorm...!" Jetfire called as he was at reach upon his genetic clone, held back with the wires, Sunstorm tried to reach upon the white knight's hand, where suddenly tentacles came between them and pulled Jetfire back.

"You chose to leave me so thus your son will inherit your destiny and your punishment in your place." Unicron recalled that made Jetfire angry and sadness.

"No...! Sunstorm...!" Jetfire cried as he tried to move forward but not only as the tentacles pushed him back, an invisible force grab hold of his arm and begun to pull him towards the exit.

"I'm sorry," Jetfire heard in his friend's depressing voice and there the seeker knew that they would just have come back another time.

"Let's get out of here!" Prowl ordered as the rest of the Autobots including Drift and Jetfire ran off unto a hallway where the ceiling suddenly collapsed.

"We trapped!" Drift cried as the Autobots looked back to tentacles coming for them.

Then Skywarp warped behind them. "This way...!" He cried surprising them as he opened his warped portal. Trusting him, the Autobots went through but Skywarp made sure, his only 'alive' brother, Jetfire went through as they escaped Unicron's head.


	6. The White Knight Arise!

If you guys haven't notice, yes I am trying to gather many characters and put them in this story but after awhile it's kind of hard to know, who I am using and I didn't really wanted put a character with no reason...sorry if my narrative kind of suck but I am, trying my best to write better and 'readable' stories for everyone. So thank you to everyone that gotten this far! The final chapter will come in shortly and then I'll post some **slash **later on and just to tell you _I don't_ force you to read it. So if you read it and hated it, please just exit out and ignore because really if you hate slash, why do you even read it at the first place! **BUT!** If you are writer critic, please input a review about my grammar or any other mistakes because want to better myself in writing. So Thank You to the people that does!

~TheBlackReaper

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**The White Knight Arise!**

The attack on Iacon City Hall was a failure as everyone have evacuated the area safely when the Decepticons realized that the High Council have retreated, they celebrated their victory unknowing that they weren't the problem but the unstable flowers are. In the Autobots' Headquarters, there were quite a group of casualties bought into the medical bay where Ratchet, Red Alert, Perceptor and Wheeljack are working hard.

Optimus despite that he shown many emotions slammed his fist against the wall when he found out that Unicron has been online all this time. Both Skywarp and Drift felt uneasy as Perceptor and Wheeljack worked on the last few damaged transformers.

Hound couldn't help but grunt as Red Alert worked on his hand. "Can't you work any faster?" Hound recalled losing his patience.

"If I did then you'll keep coming in here! So relax and let me work!" Red Alert explained.

"Drift, I heard you were from the streets...has anything changed?" Perceptor asked as he was reminded that he came from the streets too until Ratchet took him in.

Drift was quiet but responded this. "It has gotten worst ever since Megatron arise."

"That's no surprise...this war...it just wouldn't stop." Perceptor replied reviewing his opinion. "And now, Unicron is coming back."

"Not for long." Skywarp recalls, who has been listening.

"Skywarp," Drift recalled as the Decepticon seeker got up to his feet.

"My fallen brothers, sister, my mother, they will be avenged." Skywarp growled.

Drift then sighed. "I wonder if Megatronus Prime is still alive."

"I hope he is because I like to strangle him once I see him." The seeker replied where Wheeljack just shook his head.

"Well not in that condition, now hold still!" Wheeljack commanded as he worked on his patient's leg.

Then they heard rolling wheels as a grey vehicle came into the Medical Bay. "Hey everybody, how are things going?" Bluestreak recalls as he transformed.

"Well minus Unicron coming back and the Decepticons taking over the Iacon City Hall, bad?" Smokescreen said as he came in too.

"Come on, we're Autobots! We can kick Unicron's butt anytime and the Decepticons!" Bluestreak mentioned then he started to be nosey.

"Whose kid is this; seriously, he's hurting my audios system." Skywarp complained.

"Hey, careful that's my little brother and if you doing anything, I..."

"Stop it, this is Med Bay not theatre house so if you guys going to pick a fight, take it outside." Ratchet complained as he returned to treat the wounded.

"Hey has anyone seen the white knight?"

"White knight, who's that...?" Wheeljack asked as everyone else was confused as well.

"Jetfire...?" Optimus called as he came into a patient's room. "Are you alright?" He asked as he saw him, mourning facing the wall.

"Just terrible..." Jetfire replied as he looked back to Optimus and he didn't look good. "My brother...my own twin brother...he's dead..." Jetfire explained as he started to tremble. "And I couldn't save him! Or my sister or even my children, I...I...!"

"Relax, please sit down and calm your engine." Optimus said as he came up to him.

The seeker just shook his head and looked down with sorrow. "Just like my mother, my brother dead, why!" Jetfire cried as he covered up his face as Optimus stood there, helpless.

"Jetfire..." He called as he pulled his arms around him. "It's alright at least we know they are at peace now."

"Optimus...why couldn't you be my father...?"

"Jetfire...?" Optimus recalled as Jetfire looked up to him.

"Unicron from all mechs, why him...?" Jetfire asked as broke the hug and looked away.

"Jetfire to be honest if it wasn't for him, you and your brother wouldn't have been born."

"Well, I wish I wasn't born." Jetfire recalls.

Optimus sighed. "Don't be silly, Jetfire. If it wasn't for you, I would have lost hope for the Decepticons."

The Decepticon seeker then looked surprised. "What?"

As the Autobot leader just nodded, "Ever since I encountered you with a Decepticon's rank, I couldn't help think that all Decepticons has a good side of them even for Megatron, I even started doubting it, and perhaps it was ironic that your armour was white that works with the dark forces."

"So? Megatron is too has white armour, do you think the same for him?"

"I did but when I got to know him, he is easily confused and some day, I can't help thinking that he will go mad."

Jetfire then looked and covered his Decepticon's insignia in front of his main and clutched it. "Will I too become mad? Like him?"

Optimus looked at him. "My question is will you let it?"

Jetfire smiled and Optimus could see it since the seeker disable his mouth piece. "I don't know but in the time being, Optimus Prime for your permission. Do you grant my request to join the Autobots?"

"Your request is granted." Optimus responded as he showed his hand to him, Jetfire smile became wider as he took it. "Till this day on," Optimus then trailed his words.

"I will fight along with the Autobots!" Jetfire said finishing it.

"Jetfire, what are you doing up, you should be recharging right now!" Ratchet complained as Jetfire only smiled.

"Relax Ratchet, I feel better alright."

"White Knight, you're alright!" Bluestreak responded as he heard his idol's voice.

"Hey, little buddy. I hope you haven't gotten in trouble lately." Jetfire recalls as he got to his knees then petted on Bluestreak's helm

"Nope, I haven't, I'm just glad you're here, I missed you!"

"So have I, Bluestreak, so have I..." Jetfire said that made Bluestreak happy and embraced him.

With one hug, Jetfire never felt alive.

"Nice insignia, you got there Jetfire, are you planning to keep it?" Skywarp asked as he noticed the change on Jetfire's main.

As Jetfire got up, everyone else noticed it too. "Now that's your color." Smokescreen commented.

Jetfire smiled and was contented then he looked back to Skywarp and said. "I am Skywarp and I hope it is forever."

Skywarp then smiled. "Alright that only means I have to fight you too."

"But Skywarp, you don't have to go back to the Decepticons, you could stay here with us." Wheeljack recalled as Skywarp shook his head.

"No thanks, I am who I am and I serve Megatron besides battles will get interesting if I faced my half brother."

"And you always think, you're the best, don't you?" Jetfire recalls as Skywarp got up when Wheeljack finished his work.

"You may be the older brother, Jetfire but honestly I don't belong here and for you, you do belong here." Skywarp said as he pasted his sibling. "Good bye, brother, and don't worry about me just only worry about yourself." Skywarp said as he exited the bay.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Red Alert asked as Ratchet disagreed.

"Nope, he made his mind up even if we offered." Ratchet said as he returned looking for his wrench.

"What about you, Drift? I heard you were a Decepticon." Smokescreen asked as Drift made up his decision.

"Don't know yet but I'll think about it after we finish defeating Unicron and Megatronus Prime."

"And we will win." Jetfire said that lighten everyone's mood.

"I agree." Smokescreen said.

"Same here," Wheeljack said after.

And everyone else agreed also.

"You did well, Optimus. I never saw Jetfire so happy when I took care of him."

"Sentinel...?"

Sentinel smiled as he saw Jetfire greeted by new allies and friends over the security monitors.

"You are truly the extraordinary, Optimus. The true Prime not only for the Autobots, you should have been the leader for the Decepticons as well."

"I could but that will never work out because I'm only one bot so what can I do with a planet filled with two kinds of bots?"

"Get a partner," Sentinel replied making Optimus remind him about Megatron.

"You believe Megatron would again accept alliance?"

"No, not Megatron but a Decepticon that you truly believe in," Sentinel said then he realized the time. "Oh, I should go, thank you Optimus for taking care of him." As Sentinel left, Optimus realized who he meant.

"Jetfire,"

Jetfire tried to relax as Optimus planned to take him to see Primus himself.

"Optimus, is this a good idea?" he asked when they know that Unicron is completed and now is coming down to Cybertron for revenge.

"Last time, we used combined forces but now since Megatron refuse to lend a hand, we're on our own so that's why we are seeking Primus's help." Optimus said as only he and Jetfire traveled the undergrounds of Iacon.

"Yes but, Prime. I'm the son of Unicron, what makes you think that my 'uncle' Primus' wouldn't vaporize me."

"Primus is the god of all creations on Cybertron when Primus went against the Quintessons' creations for slavery, Primus gave us life and feelings that we never had and gave us the power to reproduce and have families of our own. When the Quintessons taken a sample of Primus and made Unicron, Primus can't bring himself to hate Unicron because he is part of him and believes he should take care of him just like you when cared for Sunstorm and Acidstorm."

"Yeah, I guess and I am worried about them...are we almost there yet?"

Optimus then approached a passage. "Yes we are." He said as he opened it, there revealed to Optimus's and Jetfire's optics was Primus's spark itself.

It was huge mass of blue light that talked. "Optimus Prime, I knew that you will return again."

"Yes, I have."

As the chamber was in a shaped like dome, there was little specks of light falling around the two transformers.

"What are these?"

"Flowing energon and I sense that you too have the power to reproduce energon. Are the one called Jetfire?"

Not surprised that the mighty one knew his name, Jetfire nodded nervously. "Um, yeah...I am."

"I'm amazed that Unicron rebuilt you perhaps he too cared for his children."

"Yeah but he wouldn't care if I didn't powers, Primus." Jetfire recalls as Primus agreed.

"Indeed, do you know why there are glowing flowers upon the surface right now?"

"Yes, do they truly have energon in their roots?" Optimus interrupted as Primus said yes.

"Long ago, I gave birth to a mech who is honourable and loyal to help regain energon to support Cybertron's resources, the only way to do that, that he has to be connected to wires that goes into my main systems."

"Just like me and Unicron." Jetfire recalls.

"But there was one problem, he never once came upon the surface because I never let him, aware of the dangers but he rioted and managed to escape. Where he experienced many problems and corruptions upon the surface, he then wonders why he would help these species. Then he meets Megatronus who worked under Unicron in that era. Realizing that the mech has much potential and power, Megatronus deceived my son to go against me."

"What happened then?" Jetfire asked with great curiosity.

"I had no choice but to kill him as he knew a weakness and it is to kill the spark itself."

"Hey that means we can do that for Unicron!" Jetfire recalls as Primus brighter.

"Yes with only the help of the Dynasty of the Primes, they perhaps can stop the spark."

"But how...?" Optimus asked.

"You'll find out especially you Optimus Prime."

"Then the flowers, where did they come from?" Optimus asked.

"From my son, his life force and his wishes to stay upon the surface, was granted luckily it was only grew around Iacon until it was reacted by another being."

"Me...My powers must have overridden the energon making it grow faster and made it more dangerous." Jetfire recalls.

"No matter where you are, when your powers react, the flowers will grow and doomed Iacon into a hazardous zone because you are connected to my decreased son. It also works when you are being used."

"Then we have to stop it! My clone has the power too so the flowers is reacting to him now!"

"If Unicron took a large bite on Iacon, it would destroy him but it would destroy everyone in Iacon!" Optimus said. "How do we stop it?" He then asked.

"Simply remove the processor's powers."

The two gasped. "Is that even possible?" Jetfire asked.

"Yes but if you accept to lose them, Cybertron will always lack their resources and some day, everyone will have to leave,"

"But what about you Primus, what will happen?" Optimus questioned as he felt uneasy.

"I am dying...Optimus Prime. It wouldn't matter to me if my creations ran away from me as long as they live happy then I am happy to accept my fate to die alone."

"Primus, no..." Jetfire begin to feel bad.

"Please listen Jetfire if you continued to use your powers then you are forever be a prisoner underground because the dangers of the contacting the flowers above. So choose wisely to live as a god or to live like everyone else normally, the choice will be yours and yours only that goes the same for your sons. Now leave and I hope that you choose to live normally."

"Primus..." Jetfire said as Optimus guided him out.

"Jetfire, are you alright?" Optimus asked as they gotten out of the undergrounds' entrances.

"To live like a god or to live like a normal being...?" Jetfire asked himself as he stared at his white hand; Optimus then placed his hand over his.

"Don't worry about it, Jetfire. I'm sure whatever you pick, it's a good one."

"But Optimus, Primus is..."

He started to shudder as Optimus grasped his hand. "I know." Then the leader let go and looked away. "Come on, we should prepare ourselves as Unicron is nearing."

The wind was soft as it past through the two Autobots as Jetfire looked up to Optimus, he hoped that one day, he had the strength and courage just like Optimus Prime.


	7. Next Generation

**Chapter 7**

**Next Generation **

Within time in the Autobots base, there was an alarm, a siren that only meant for one thing, Unicron is completed and had approached Cybertron in his sphere shaped form, his horns dug the sides of Cybertron and Optimus had already commanded his Autobots to attack while Decepticons on the other side of the world was worried as hell when Megatron will not say a thing.

Mirage growled as he raced in his vehicle mode down the hallways, entering the briefing room with a screech.

"Hey, you were about to miss the party, Mirage." Sideswipe replied as Mirage just gave him a thumbs up.

The Autobots gathered around as Optimus gave out the commands while Jetfire stood beside him. He hoped he could do more. When the Dynasty of Primes were sent out to help, they accepted their destiny and faced Unicron but no matter what, Unicron will shoot them down as the chaos continued around Cybertron, some Decepticons even decided to help the Autobots out. Jetfire was in pain as he watched Unicron, get closer and closer until finally he chose an action that might pissed off most of his officers.

"Jetfire, will you help me...Jetfire?" As Optimus turned around to see Jetfire, he noticed he was missing.

"Optimus look!" Ironhide cried as he pointed at the battle monitor as his officer looked, Optimus realized what was going to happen as he spotted Jetfire flying straight towards Unicron.

"Jetfire..."

The mighty Unicron chuckled as he found his offspring in front of him with a large bright mouth, enclosing Cybertron. Jetfire looked at him and shouted. "Father, I have come to negotiate!"

"You, negotiate? How dare you call me father once more?" Unicron roared as he stopped his destruction before his son.

"Please, I beg you, stop this..." Jetfire said as Unicron just laughed.

"Don't be a fool, Jetfire! I am Unicron, and I will conquer all that stands in my way!"

Jetfire growled as he couldn't help think about Sunstorm being used as a puppet in his place. "Then let me become your source once more!"

"Now why would you suggest that, when I no longer need you anymore?"

Luckily when Unicron stop attacking to talk to his son, the united transformers back off with caution and treated their wounds and when Optimus appeared on the battlefield, the Autobots waited for his next command.

"I could be your back-up battery in case, the rainmaker failed you..." Jetfire said with a trail of second thoughts. If he did, he would be once more as a prisoner but he had to help somehow for the rainmakers because they are part of him.

"What do you get in return?" Unicron asked as he knew that Jetfire was trying to make a trade.

"You leave Cybertron and everyone on it alone..." Jetfire said proudly even though he doubted Unicron keeping his side of the bargain.

Unicron then chuckled. "Very well, I accept your terms but aware that I will some day, come back and devour the planet alive."

Jetfire then laughed to himself as he knew he was right. "Alright,"

"Jetfire...!" The shuttle spooked as he turned around to see Optimus standing there watching him make his greatest mistake. "Don't do it!"

"I'm sorry, Optimus..." The young officer said. "You and the others have done so much for me...and now it my turn."

Unicron snickered of their reunion then he mentions Jetfire about the rainmakers. "There isn't much you could do for you sons, Jetfire. Sunstorm is doomed to lose his life since his destiny is near to completion."

The shuttle shook his head. "Well I'm not giving up on him! Now accept me and let the rainmakers go!"

"No, I wouldn't let you!" Optimus cried as he ran up the metal scrapped hill.

Jetfire looked sad as Optimus reached on the top and looked at him, worried.

"Prime, I'm an offspring of Unicron." Jetfire said back to Optimus, who then looked angry.

"I know that...!" Optimus replied which amused Unicron of the power of their friendship when they are supposed to be moral enemies.

"I'm sorry, Optimus...I need to do this for everyone's sake!"

"Don't be a fool, Jetfire! You too, are that everyone!"

The ex-Decepticon stepped back with surprise. "Optimus..."

Suddenly Unicron flinched and started grunting that surprised his enemies as Optimus came up beside Jetfire, they both realized something was wrong.

"Daddy...?" said the voice that came from inside of Unicron.

Jetfire realized that voice, "Sunstorm..." He cried as Unicron started to feel weaken.

"How dare that child, hack my systems!" He recalled as Optimus took the advantage.

"Autobots attack! When Unicron is still down!"

With respect, and loyalty the Autobots obeyed their Autobot leader and attacked Unicron followed by some Decepticons that believed in freedom with the help of the Dynasty of Primes where they went inside of Unicron, who released Cybertron and transformed into a huge devilish robot.

While the outside was chaotic, inside was quiet only the gritting sound of a youngling trying to hack into Unicron's system while poisoning the energon he was giving to Unicron because they aren't called for rainmakers for nothing. When Megatronus has survived his journey inside of Unicron, he approached Sunstorm with a grin.

"So you're the next generation..." Megatronus recalls as he picks up his blaster and behind him was the corpse of Scorponok, whom he killed to complete his goal, kill every last Unicron's links as Sunstorm watched the Prime aim at him with fright, his brother, Acidstorm came storming down, creating acid rain upon Megatronus that made him weak and started to rust. "No...! I'm so close!" He screamed as he dropped his blaster. "Dammit!" Megatronus then collapsed unable to get up as he knew; he was going to die right there.

Meanwhile, Sixshot helped Shockwave get out of prison, located at Unicron's shoulder. When he dragged the Decepticon into the chamber to reclaim the energy source, Sunstorm, he witness Megatronus downfall. Feared that Acidstorm will do cast his powers upon them, Sixshot escapes with Shockwave back to Kaon to tell Megatron, the sad news.

Megatron snapped as he heard the fallen of Megatronus. "Damn you, Unicron..."

"I'm sorry but Megatronus has become the fallen and there was nothing we could have done, sire." Sixshot replied as Megatron gave him an evil glare.

"Leave my sights, soldier!" As Sixshot obeyed, Starscream came up beside the sitting lord.

"Oh, you're highness, you look so gloomy, is there anything I could do to please you?" Starscream teased as Megatron just grunted. His master has fallen so how should he feel?

"Send all forces to Iacon and go help the Autobots to get rid of Unicron."

Starscream looked surprised. "Help the Autobots, are you mad?"

Megatron then shifted his optics to his 2nd commander. "Don't question me! And just do it!" He roared as Starscream understood and carried out his orders.

As more Decepticons joined the Autobots, it took a whole day but when the Dynasty of Primes got to the spark of Unicron with their united power along with Optimus beside them.

"Optimus, will you do the honours?" Alpha Trion questioned the prince, who looked at the proud council.

"No, we all shall do this together," The Autobot leader replied as the council agreed.

"Till all are one," they chanted as Optimus's chest begun to burn.

He gasped as opened it and remembered the Matrix, he hasn't used since forever.

"To light the darkest hour," said Rodimus as he along with everyone else watched Optimus take out the Matrix and aimed it at Unicron's spark.

"Please eliminate the threat that caused everyone in pain, especially Jetfire..." Optimus said with a whisper as he pulled the Matrix apart and with a beam of light shining into Unicron's core. Unicron cried.

"No, you can't stop my destiny!" As lights beams came out from his wounds, Unicron exploded into many pieces once more where the council inside of Unicron escaped just in time to see the mighty one at his defeat.

"It is done," Optimus replied as he looked back to the celebrating transformers but when Optimus saw Jetfire, he was the only one that felt lost and broken because he never got the chance to save Sunstorm and Acidstorm...

"They're gone..." He said sadly when Optimus came up to him. "Acidstorm...Sunstorm...kids...my sons...they're gone just like Jetstorm...dammit...dammit it all..."

"Jetfire...I'm sorry." Optimus replied as he knew he couldn't say anything else.

Jetfire looked at him with weak smile. "I'm sorry too, Optimus."

Suddenly the shuttle jerked as all he could see was numbers rolled down his optics.

"Choose your fate now, Jetfire." Primus called inside the shuttle's head.

"Primus...?" Jetfire said as Optimus looked at him confusedly.

"Will you live as a god or will you live as a regular being?" Jetfire smiled as he knew his answer right away and by thinking about it, Primus knew his answer. "Good choice, Jetfire," Primus replied as he and his numbers disappeared from Jetfire's vision.

"Jetfire, are you alright?" Optimus asked as Jetfire just smiled until he felt a jerk in his systems suddenly the shuttle collapsed that shocked Optimus. "Jetfire...!"

Blacking out at that moment, Jetfire knew he no longer has his powers to regenerate energon.

When peace was regained once more, the Autobots offered and was send in groups in search of the rainmakers as Unicron's parts were shattered, it took days to search and yet there was nothing. Jetfire had stayed in the medical bay for awhile and hasn't been talking for the longest time. This worried, Optimus but there wasn't much he could do except leaves him alone or to be at his side and hopes, Jetfire would start saying something which it never happened yet.

"White Knight, how are you?" Finally deciding to let Bluestreak into Jetfire's room, Bluestreak did whatever he can to get Jetfire talking again by being his annoying self. At first, Ratchet thought it was joke because whenever one was giving the silent treatment, others intend to leave them alone and hopes they would speak again.

"Bluestreak, please stop." Smokescreen ordered but Bluestreak refused to stop teasing Jetfire.

"Come on, speak up! I know you can!" The scout replied as he started to tug on Jetfire's arm.

"Bluestreak...!" Smokescreen called again.

"Don't be like this! White Knight! I know you can talk! Come on, tell me what's wrong!" Bluestreak cried that started to annoy Jetfire.

And without thinking about the pain and his losses, Jetfire opened his mouth and said. "Dammit, Bluestreak, do you ever shut up?"

Both, Datsun brothers widen their optics where Bluestreak happily, climbed upon the bed and jumped upon Jetfire.

"You talked! You talked!" He cried as Jetfire realized he been hurting others' feelings when he felt so hurt about his losses. "Thank goodness! I was worried that you'll never talk to me again!" Bluestreak said as he embraced his white knight. "And you even said my name for the first time!"

His brother, Smokescreen smiled as Jetfire returned the hug.

"You talk to much, kid. Now be quiet for a moment." Jetfire ordered as he once again felt alive.

When Optimus came in to visit, he too was surprised that Jetfire holding Bluestreak close as he looked at Smokescreen, Smokescreen nodded with a smile.

"Thank goodness," Optimus replied as he begun to enjoy the moment of Bluestreak and his white knight.

As the search was still unsuccessful, the Autobots given up but that didn't to Jetfire because he knew someday, he will eventually meet up with them whether dead or alive.

Back in Kaon, huddling in the dark corners of the city, Blitzwing showing some poor repairs patches among his body, he held a green camouflage youngling's hand and followed behind him was Sunstorm as all three looked towards the stars. In the end, Jetfire was still unknown of their survival as he returned back to his feet and begun serving the Autobots and under Optimus's command. In time, Jetfire was trained along with the reasons of why Autobots fight and gain a position of 2nd command. While he faced Skywarp in a friendly dual, others lived their daily lives, not worrying much as the war against Unicron had ended. Mirage will hang out with Cliffjumper, an orphan, he once found in one of his past battles, Hound too would join in the fun. Prowl and Jazz would research the energon flowers that begun to wilt. Drift would practice his sword to become a better fighter as he was sent into Earth and stayed in Japan to protect the creatures there. The Lamborghini twins continued to be of whom they are pranksters and in time, Ironhide and Ratchet would get their revenge on them. Bluestreak would grow up and continued to be his annoying talking self, bothering his brothers when ever he can. For Moonracer...she sat around the grass and waited.

"Hey look, Moonracer, your white knight is back." Bluestreak replied as Moonracer looked back to Jetfire's shining armour. A bit embarrassed of what Bluestreak said, she intended to ignore Jetfire as he sat down with them.

"Would you quit with the white knight calling, Bluestreak. It's annoying me." Jetfire replied as he heard what Bluestreak said.

"I can't help myself ever since I started calling you that, I grew a fond of it." Said the young adult Bluestreak as he got up, "Now, I'm going to leave, you guys have fun!" Bluestreak said as he transformed and rolled away.

Jetfire gulped as he realized he was alone with Moonracer.

"Well, I should go too." Moonracer begun to say as she stood up but Jetfire looked back to her.

"Hey," He called as Moonracer looked in his yellowish optics. "Just to tell you, Moonracer if you ever in trouble, I'll always be your white knight to protect you."

Moonracer gave in a slight smile. "I'll think about it but thank you." She said then she kneed down in front of him and kissed his mouthpiece. After that Moonracer left, leaving Jetfire alone with his thoughts and remembering the past about his twin brother along the events they went through when Unicron was still alive while Optimus came down with a surprise visit.

"Optimus...?" Jetfire called as his leader sat down beside him.

"Is everything alright, Jetfire?" Optimus asked as he noticed there was something in Jetfire's mind.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to you Prime."

Optimus smiled. "I do what I can...and you know what, Jetfire? You're almost like a son to me that I never had." Optimus said as he looked back to Jetfire.

Jetfire too smiled as he looked back Optimus. "And I think you're my true father all along, Optimus Prime."

As they exchanged looks, they return watching the sunset, together and this is where two strangers from different teams join together to fight for their rights.

**The End

* * *

**Hello again, I just once again say thank you for the people that has been reading my fanfics! Until next time! ~TheBlackReaper


End file.
